Pour l'avenir d'une Galaxie lointaine Tome 1 : Rebellion Origins
by Lereniel
Summary: Ca vous est déjà arrivés, à vous, de vous retrouver dans une histoire censée être complètement fictive et se dérouler sur une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine? Si la réponse est oui, vous pouvez passer votre chemin. Si la réponse est non, restez et attendez le conteur. Vous connaîtrez alors mon histoire… Résumé complet dans le 1er chapitre. T pour le language !
1. Mode Buzz l'éclair !

**Ceci est une fiction déjà publiée dans . Je posterais un chapitre toutes les semaines si ca vous tente de lire la suite(j'ai beaucoup de boulot, mais je peux poster celle là car elle est déjà terminée). En raison du manque FLAGRANT de place dans la barre de résumé(hum hum... BI), le voici, au complet ci dessous, histoire de mieux comprendre...**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

_Ca vous est déjà arrivés, à vous, de vous retrouver dans une histoire censée être complètement fictive et se dérouler sur une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine ? Où des gens se déplacent en vaisseaux spatiaux, où certains d'entre eux possèdent des dons de télékinésie, de force mentale incroyable et des sabres lasers, où vous êtes poursuivis par un empire galactique complètement sur les nerfs parce qu'un groupe se faisant appeler l'Alliance Rebelle leur en fait voir de toutes les couleurs en faisant exploser l'une de leurs constructions militaires la plus aboutie de tous les temps, capable de détruire une planète entière en un seul coup ?_

_ Si la réponse est oui, vous pouvez passer votre chemin, puisque vous saurez ce que moi, j'ai ressenti en arrivant, comme ça, un beau matin, la gueule enfarinée et les cheveux ébouriffés par ce voyage soudain, que j'avais pas prévu._

_ Si la réponse est non, restez et attendez le conteur. Vous connaîtrez alors mon histoire…_

* * *

**Je traverse l'espace temps en mode « buzz l'éclair » !**

Pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI !

Raah ! Mais j'en ai marre moi ! Expliquez moi l'utilité des mathématiques ! A quoi cela sert-il de connaître les racines carrées des nombres impairs !?

Je suis sortie de la salle de maths comme un ouragan, d'humeur profondément massacrante et inapte à quelque conversation que ce soit. C'est vrai quoi ! Je vais pas baser ma vie sur des formules scientifiques, non plus !

C'est sans doute pour ça que le prof, grand sourire sadique aux lèvres et regard de hyène, m'a rendu ma copie joyeusement griffonnée d'une note tellement catastrophique que je ne la dirais pas à voix haute.

Grommelant à voix basse des malédictions toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres (vous voyez, moi-même je les trouves nazes !) à l'encontre des profs de maths, aux contrôles inutiles et - allez savoir pourquoi – aux jours sans poulet à la cantine, j'ai dévalé les marches de l'escalier principal de l'école d'un blanc sale et je suis sortie dans la cour à moitié vide au moment où la cloche sonnait.

Sans prendre le temps de regarder où j'allais, j'ai traversé la rue et je suis allée noyer ma rancœur dans un chocolat viennois chez mon serveur préféré.

Au fait, on s'est pas présentés, pas vrai ?

Bon, alors, on va faire les choses simplement. J'aime pas les manières détournées, ça me casse les pieds.

Prénom : Kara.

Nom : D. (on m'a toujours appelé comme ça. J'ai jamais connu la signification de ce mystérieux D. … et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé !)

Age : 14 ans et 3 mois.

Profession (officielle) : Collégienne.

Profession (officieuse, donc d'après les profs) : Glandeuse (attention ! Ce statut n'est pas accordé en fonction de mes notes, d'ordinaire plutôt bonnes, mais d'après mon comportement en classe, encore une fois d'après eux…)

Statut des parents : Disparus.

Adresse : …Orphelinat (et vous foutez pas de moi !)

Voilà en gros à quoi se résumait ma situation. Rien de brillant ou d'exceptionnel, cela va de soi. Si j'avais un caractère pareil, c'est que je voulais pas qu'on me prenne en pitié, ce que je déteste. Je suis quelqu'un de fier, mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une qualité, parfois…

Bref, toujours est-il que si on me foutait la paix pour la pitié, on me foutait aussi royalement la paix pour ce qui était de l'amitié ! Je n'avais pas un seul pote avec qui partager des moments privilégiés, comme sortir au cinéma, rigoler, faire des soirées détendues… ça, je crois bien que c'était l'un des seuls trucs que je regrettais, quand je regardais les autres partir ensemble tandis que je rentrais seule vers mon « lieu de domicile » (vous avez deviné, j'ai nommé l'orphelinat), l'une des raisons aussi pour laquelle je sortais à toute vitesse à la fin des cours. Petit à petit, je m'étais forgée une carapace que beaucoup auraient aujourd'hui du mal à percer. Je n'acceptais pas facilement que l'on se rapproche de moi…

En bref, j'étais farouche.

Un peu moins pour une personne, cependant.

Mon serveur de café préféré.

J'ai poussé la porte dudit café un peu plus brusquement que d'habitude, ce soir là, et j'ai lâché mon sac de classe sur une chaise vide avant de m'affaler en poussant un grognement qui aurait aisément renvoyé un tigre à la niche vite fait bien fait tellement j'étais énervée.

Coup de chance, c'était Samuel, la seule personne au monde qui osait encore m'approcher, qui vint me voir avec son sourire à la « Kara » comme il l'appelait. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'ai trouvé un peu crispé, aujourd'hui.

- Comme d'habitude, princesse ? , m'a-t-il demandé en secouant ses dreadlocks.

- Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, ai-je répliqué en regardant ailleurs.

- Oh, c'est bon, Kara, je plaisante ! Alors, comme d'habitude, ou pas ?

- … S'il te plait.

Samuel m'a fait un clin d'œil, puis est allé derrière le comptoir pour me préparer mon pêcher mignon, tandis que mon regard se perdait dans les feuilles mortes qui virevoltaient dehors. De l'autre coté de la vitre, une mère serrait sa fillette dans ses bras alors qu'elle venait de sortir de l'école. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, lui offrait des sourires chauds et affectueux et lui faisaient de petits bisous dans le cou, ce qui faisait rire l'enfant. Je me suis demandée si ma mère avait fait pareil pour moi, lorsque j'avais son âge. Avait-elle été aussi aimante envers moi ? M'aurait-elle protégée du vent froid de l'automne comme cette mère le faisait avec sa petite fille ? Je n'en savais rien.

La vérité, c'était que mes parents avaient disparu lorsque je n'avais qu'un an et demi, et il m'était impossible de m'en rappeler, sinon, quelques impressions floues de chaleur et de douceur qui me revenaient de temps plus anciens que ma mémoire. Oui, mes parents me manquaient, bien que je ne leur ais jamais parlé, bien que je n'ai aucun souvenir de leur visage. Mais bizarrement, j'étais sure que ces impressions lointaines me venaient de ma mère, et non de mon père. Me détestait-il, ou bien était-il parti avant ma mère ? Je ne saurais sans doute jamais…

A l'orphelinat, tous avaient un membre très éloigné de la famille qui les appelait de temps à autres pour prendre de leurs nouvelles… Sauf moi.

Personne, pas de cousins de germains au troisième degré, pas de grands parents s'étant disputé avec leur enfant, pas de tante richissime dont je n'avais pas entendu parler… Rien.

C'était aussi une des raisons qui me poussaient à m'isoler des autres. Eux avaient une trace de leur famille sur cette terre. Pas moi. J'étais un mouton encore plus noir parmi les moutons noirs, le plus vilain petit canard des horribles cannetons.

Et sincèrement, si je donnais l'apparence de m'en foutre à l'extérieur, intérieurement, c'était de plus en plus le grand Chaos, avec un grand C. J'en souffrait. Mais puisque j'étais la seule, j'allais le faire en silence. Et tant pis pour le reste.

Samuel revint avec mon chocolat tant désiré et me le servit. Alors que j'allais plonger ma cuillère dans la chantilly, j'ai cru halluciner lorsqu'il s'est assit sur la dernière chaise libre de la table où je m'étais installée et m'a regardé d'un air grave. Il ne faisait jamais ça, d'habitude !

- Tu veux quelque chose ? , ais-je plaisanté tandis que je sentais un mauvais pressentiment s'emparer de moi.

- Kara… Il faut sérieusement que je te parle.

- Bin, vas-y ! Je suis toute ouïe !

- Je vais fermer le café.

- Et puis, comme ça tu ne pourras pas dire que… Tu… QUOI !

J'ai sursauté, manquant de renverser ma boisson sur la table, mais je m'en fichais. Mon regard était fixé sur Samuel, tandis que ce qu'il venait de me dire passait en boucle dans ma tête, comme une horrible trahison.

- C'est… C'est une blague…

- Non, Kara. Je dois rentrer chez moi, à la Réunion. Ma mère va plutôt mal.

- Mais… Mais tu peux revenir plus tard ! Pourquoi ?

- Je vais à la Réunion, mais je ne reviendrais pas. Comprends moi, Kara, je n'ai rien qui me retienne ici. Ma place est auprès des miens… Et mon pays me manque…

Je n'ai rien dis. C'était son droit, après tout. Mais je me sentais horriblement trahie malgré tout. C'était pour moi se qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami, bien que l'on ait une grande différence d'age.

- Je suis sure que tu comprendrais si tu avais des…

Là, par contre, il avait fait une gaffe. Et ça m'a mise encore plus en rogne. Je me suis levée sans un mot, j'ai sorti l'argent que je lui devais pour mon chocolat auquel je n'avais pas touché et j'ai attrapé mon sac au vol pour sortir.

- Attends, Kara !

Je me suis arrêtée juste avant de mettre le nez dehors et je l'ai fusillé du regard. Je ne pleurerais pas. Pas pour ça. Pas pour lui. Après tout, il ne valait en fait pas mieux que les autres…

- Bonne chance pour ta nouvelle vie, ais-je lâché d'un ton froid, J'espère que là bas, tu pourras sauver ta mère et ne pas devenir comme moi…

- Kara…

Trop tard, je ne voulais plus l'écouter. Je suis sortie en claquant la porte avec violence, sous l'œil surpris des clients encore présents.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'aurais juré que tous les verres du comptoir, dans le café, se sont soudain brisés en mille morceaux, d'après le bruit infernal que j'ai entendu avant de fermer la porte.

Mais j'étais vraiment trop en rogne pour m'en soucier véritablement. Maudissant Samuel pour sa bêtise, j'ai remonté la rue à fond la caisse, bousculant passants et poubelles, ivre de colère et de chagrin.

Quelle journée de merde !

Finalement, j'ai fini par m'arrêter dans une ruelle sale perpendiculaire à celle dans laquelle j'avais mis un bordel pas possible. J'ai lâché mon sac et je me suis mise à pleurer comme une vraie gamine, recroquevillée contre le mur couvert de graffitis, dans la lueur diffuse du crépuscule. Je ne le faisait que très rarement, et encore, je suis gentille quand je dis rarement, parce qu'on était en Octobre et que la dernière fois que j'avais versé des larmes, c'était deux ans plus tôt. Je n'étais alors jurée que je ne pleurerais plus jamais, parce que c'était de la faiblesse à mes yeux.

Je me retrouvais incapable de tenir mes propres promesses.

Mais là, je devais avouer que j'en avais besoin.

Je vous ai pas dis, au fait ?

Je suis « née » le 8 Octobre, autrement dit, le 8 Octobre est le jour durant lequel on m'a trouvé dans les poubelles d'une rue très semblable à celle-ci.

Bon anniversaire à moi, donc…

En pleurant, j'ai entraperçu un truc par terre. C'était un vieil opinel, dont la lame était abîmée, émoussée. Quel beau cadeau ! Merci, Destin ! Je me suis mise à verser mes sanglots dessus. Cool, rouillons le encore un peu, il sera super ! J'étais vraiment conne, moi !

Avec rage, je l'ai glissé dans la poche de mon pantalon sans vraiment y penser, puis je me suis de nouveau caché le visage.

Toute à mes larmes et à ma morve, j'ai soudain senti un vent froid souffler dans la ruelle, emportant avec lui emballages vides et feuilles mortes. Mais ledit vent se faisait de plus en plus fort, et j'ai fini pas relever la tête.

Avant d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur.

Devant moi, il y avait une espèce de… tourbillon. Ouais, c'était ça. Un tourbillon, qui émettait une lumière blanche puissante et de plus en plus aveuglante, qui grossissait aussi, tout en aspirant sans distinction tout ce qui ne collait pas au sol. Mes cheveux plus noirs que les ailes d'un corbeau ont commencé à être agités par cette bise de plus en plus violente et j'ai senti que…

Que moi aussi j'allais y passer.

Parce que mes pieds commençaient à avancer tous seuls.

Ah non ! Pas question d'aller rejoindre le fond de cette cuvette de chiottes géante ! Je veux paaaaas !

Désespérée, je me suis accrochée comme je pouvais à un lampadaire miraculeux qui se tenait là. Il était temps parce que le vent avait encore forci, et je devais m'accrocher de toutes mes forces pour ne pas être aspirée à mon tour. Mon sac, paix à son âme, avait disparu depuis longtemps dans le tourbillon, tout comme les poubelles, les détritus, les feuilles mortes et tout le reste. Si cela continuait, mes vêtements allaient suivre la cadence, eux aussi !

Génial ! J'allais finir à poil, m'accrochant avec désespoir au poteau d'un lampadaire pour ne pas finir aspirée par un tourbillon venu d'on ne savait où et qui était de plus en plus puissant.

Quand je vous disais que c'était une journée de merde…

Soudain, alors que je crispais encore plus mes pauvres doigts raides, si c'était possible, pour ne pas être arrachée à ma bouée de sauvetage, j'ai entendu une voix.

Douce et apaisante, elle m'a soufflé comme si quelqu'un s'était tenu juste à coté de moi pour me murmurer à l'oreille :

« Kara… Lâche… Je t'en prie… »

- Quoi ?

Evidemment, il fallait s'y attendre. Comme j'ai été déconcentrée… J'ai lâché.

Aussitôt, la tourbillon m'a entraîné vers lui sans aucune pitié. Il voulait finir le boulot de nettoyer complètement cette rue de toutes ses saletés, et bin, il allait être servi ! J'ai gratté le sol pour me retenir à quelque chose, en vain.

Mes jambes ont touché le tourbillon mystérieux… Et Slurp !

L'instant d'après, je traversais ce qui me semblait être un champ sans fin d'étoiles, mais beaucoup plus brillantes que les étoiles ordinaires. On aurait dit que chacune d'entre elles contenaient un monde, qu'elles protégeaient contre toutes intrusions intempestives. Un sifflement rugissait à mes oreilles malmenées et je me gelais. Mais surtout, j'allais de plus en plus vite, et je voulais fermer les yeux, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

On aurait dit que je tombais, mais presque à l'horizontale. Non, en fait, on aurait dit que mon corps était attiré par quelque chose, de puissant, de fort et de terriblement ancien, comme s'il avait toujours été là.

Autour de moi, comme en moi.

Combien de temps passa ainsi, je ne savais pas, mais si ce n'était pas aussi impressionnant, je me serais endormie à coup sur. En tout cas, je n'ai pas crié. De un, parce que je n'avais pas l'habitude de piailler comme une fille, bien que j'en sois une, et de deux, parce que mon souffle semblait s'être bloqué dans ma gorge. C'est tout juste si j'arrivais à respirer !

Puis j'ai vu que je m'approchais de plus en plus d'une des « étoiles », qui grossissait à vue d'œil. Problème, lesdites étoiles étaient entourées d'une barrière bizarre. On aurait dit une bulle de savon, mais taille XXXXXXXXXXXXL.

De quoi vous foutre les chocottes. Surtout si vous arriviez à vitesse grand V dessus. J'ai mis les mains devant moi pour amortir le choc, attendant l'instant fatidique…

Puis une seconde avant l'impact, je me suis posée une question complètement débile…

Ting ! Vous avez 10 secondes pour répondre à cette question :

Si vous arrivez à 15000 km/h sur une bulle de savon gigantissime qui contient une espèce d'univers entier en son sein, que va-t-il se passer ? :

a. Vous faites éclater la bulle.

b. Vous rebondissez et passez votre chemin.

c. Vous faites demi-tour et cherchez une autre destination.

Et la réponse est…

J'ai traversé la bulle comme si elle n'existait pas, mais il n'empêche que j'ai eu l'impression que l'on me brûlait le visage au fer rouge. Là, j'ai hurlé de douleur, puis ce fut tellement violent qu'un voile noir est venu couvrir ma vision. J'ai juste eu le temps de me rendre compte que je ralentissais, puis j'ai perdu conscience…

* * *

**Alors ? Premier chapitre satisfaisant ? Nul ! A peindre à la tomate pourrie ? Dites moi par reviews ! Tell me by reviews ! ^^**


	2. Bienvenue à Zarbiworld !

**Exceptionnellement, je poste le chapitre 2 (pas beaucoup de réponses T-T...) N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis. C'est très utile !**

* * *

Bienvenue à Zarbiworld !

D'abord, ce fut la chaleur.

Etouffante et lourde, elle vous emprisonnait aussi aisément que si on vous avait plongé dans un bain de plomb fondu (j'ai jamais essayé, mais je ne suis vraiment pas sure que cela soit agréable…).

Ensuite, ce fut la lumière. J'avais encore les yeux fermés, mais je sentais un rai de lumière puissant frapper mes pauvres paupières sans aucune pitié. Autant dire que c'était un véritable calvaire !

Pourtant, j'ai bien fini par ouvrir les yeux, parce qu'il fallait bien, un jour ou l'autre, que je sache où je venais d'atterrir.

Je crois que j'aurais préféré les garder fermés…

Atterrir dans un endroit inconnu la tête la première, avec les cheveux décoiffés en plus, c'est limite, mais ça passe encore, du moins avec moi.

Mais atterrir avec les cheveux décoiffés dans un endroit inconnu ET peuplé de gens bizarres, là, fallait pas pousser non plus !

Et encore, je dis bizarre, mais le mot est faible ! Vous avez déjà vu, vous, des êtres rougeâtres et râblés avec trois yeux globuleux au bout de pédoncules ondulants ?

Il y avait de tout ! Des humains aussi, mais également certains passants qui arboraient tentacules, chitines comme les insectes, des yeux immenses, des bouches aux dents un peu trop pointues à mon goût, plus de paires de mains que nécessaire (je déteste les pervers !)… Il y avait même – attention, roulement de tambour ! – Des droïdes !

J'y croyais pas… En fait, j'y croyais tellement pas que j'ai failli me cogner la tête contre le mur brûlant pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas. C'était pas possible, un truc pareil…

Si ?

Toute à ma contemplation, je me suis effacée un peu brusquement pour laisser passer un typer à la peau bleutée, aux yeux scintillants et au cou interminable (je l'ai affectueusement appelé « girafe ») qui me baragouinait quelque chose dans une langue que je n'ai pas du tout comprise.

Il y a également autre chose qui ne me plaisait pas. Je voyais des soldats un peu partout (logique, ils étaient tous en uniforme et casqués !) et trop armés à mon goût (ça aussi, d'un coté, c'était logique !). Aussi, je préférais ne pas attirer l'attention, surtout que d'après les réactions des passants, ils n'avaient pas l'air commodes…

Après bien des hésitations et les jambes encore flageolantes de mon voyage express, j'ai fini pas sortir de ma ruelle qui pourtant me semblait rassurante et protectrice. J'y serais bien restée un siècle ou deux, mais apparemment, je gênais le passage, donc…

Puis j'ai compris pourquoi il faisait aussi chaud.

Ici, il y avait deux soleils qui se chargeaient de faire cramer allègrement la ville et ses environs. P'tain, il était radin, celui qui avait crée la terre, qui que ce soit !

- Quel… Quel monde de…

SBLARF !

Bon, je vous le dis tout de suite, je n'ai pas été rattrapée par un magnifique prince charmant au sourire enjôleur et à l'attention touchante.

Nan, par contre, j'ai fais un magnifique vol plané.

Au moins, une chose est sûre. Le sol est le même partout ! Dur, stable…

Et parfois horriblement douloureux !

- Mais punaise ! , j'ai craché, Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches ?

Puis j'ai regardé celui qui m'avait offert un rencard express avec la poussière. C'était un garçon, humain, qui devait avoir mon âge, ou peut être un an de plus. Dès que nos regard se sont croisé, j'ai eu l'intuition que c'était le début des emmerdes.

Et apparemment, j'ai eu raison.

Encore une fois.

- Arrête toi, au nom de l'Empire !

Le type a fait volte face, avant de tourner de nouveau vers moi et de me lancer un sourire malin.

- Viens, on se tire !

Il m'a crocheté la main, et je me suis retrouvée à cavaler joyeusement dans une ville totalement inconnue, avec un parfait étranger qui avait l'air très décidé à m'arracher le bras ! Surtout avec les soldats qu'on avait aux fesses…

- **MAIS POURQUOI MOI AUSSI JE DOIS COURIR !?** , me suis-je écriée avec rogne.

- Tu veux essayer les geôles impériales ? , m'a demandé mon « ravisseur ».

Je n'ai rien dis à ce moment là, parce que je commençais sérieusement à fatiguer. Je n'étais pas douée pour courir vite sur de longues distances. Mais on arrivait à distancer nos poursuivants. Les soldats en blanc devaient bousculer et pousser les gens pour pouvoir passer, tandis que nous deux, étant plus petits et plus agiles, on pouvait se faufiler sans problème entre les passants et les carrioles pleines de trucs que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie entière.

Je crois que je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma misérable existence. Mais tout le monde a ses limites.

Et il semblait que les miennes étaient atteintes.

- Je… Je n'en… peux plus…

Le garçon n'a rien dit, mais il m'a brusquement entraîné dans une petite ruelle calme et très étroite. Là, il m'a poussé dans les recoins d'ombre et m'a ordonné le silence en se baissant à son tour. Les soldats sont passés devant notre cachette sans nous voir et j'ai entendu leurs pas décroître, puis s'évanouir.

On a attendu quelques longues minutes sans faire le moindre bruit, mais plus rien ne nous parvenait. Puis j'ai entendu un bruit bizarre à coté de moi, ce qui m'a fais sursauter.

Mais c'était l'autre, qui riait à en pleurer. Maintenant qu'on ne courait plus, je pouvais bien voir à quoi il ressemblait.

Il était fin et noueux, mais taillé pour la vitesse et l'endurance. Ses yeux, cachés à moitié par des mèches couleur noire et caramel étaient d'un vert vif et encore pétillant de la course

- On peut savoir ce qui te fais rire ? , lui ais-je demandé en fronçant les sourcils avec irritation.

- Bin, j'aime bien faire faire de l'exercice aux soldats impériaux alors…

Attends, attends, attends ! Pause, rembobinage, pause… Play.

- Les… **QUOI ?**

Le garçon m'a regardé d'un air bizarre.

- Bon, les Stormtroopers, si tu préfères…

- …OK, c'est bon, là, je sais que je rêve…

- De quoi tu parles ?

Mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Je m'étais assise, la tête dans les mains, complètement perdue. J'y croyais pas…

Ne me dites pas que… Qu'il m'est arrivé LE truc qu'un geek qui se respecte rêverait de vivre ! Ne me dites pas que je viens d'entrer dans l'univers de…

- …Star Wars…, ais-je marmonné entre mes dents serrées.

Les extraterrestres, les machines, les droïdes, les soldats impériaux en blanc qui me semblaient si familiers… Les deux soleils…

Je n'avais jamais été une grande fan de Star Wars. Il faut dire que dès que je j'avais cherché à en savoir plus, c'était impossible. Ou bien internet buguait pile au moment où je cherchais quelque chose à ce propos, ou bien, lorsque les conversations tournaient autour du sujet, elles déviaient quand je m'y intéressais, ou bien encore, tous les livres que je demandais n'étaient jamais disponibles… J'ignore si cela était un coup du destin, mais j'ai fini par abandonner et cesser d'y penser… Je ne savais presque rien de cet univers entièrement fictif et je ne connaissais même pas l'histoire ! Autant dire que j'étais dans la mouise, pour ne pas dire autre chose… - -'

- Eh, ça va pas ?

- Hein ? Euh… Si si, ca va… Mais tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'a entraîné avec toi ?

- Bin, disons que les impériaux t'auraient prise pour une complice…

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que tu m'a parlé.

- Mais c'est complètement ridicule !

- Va leur dire ça ! Tu crois que ça les intéresse ? Ils prennent n'importe qui, du moment qu'ils peuvent en faire un exemple ! Mais tu sors d'où, toi ? Tu devrais pourtant savoir ça !

- Si seulement tu savais…, j'ai grogné en me relevant.

- Tu t'es perdue ?

- On peut dire ça.

- Tu viens d'où ?

- De… très loin…

- Quoi ? De la Bordure intérieure ?

- Gné ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Je te demande si tu viens du Centre de la Galaxie. Tu sais, Coruscant, Alderaan, Corellia… ?

J'ai du le regarder avec un air tellement vitreux qu'il s'est tu quelques secondes, incertain, avant de lancer :

- T'a qu'à me dire d'où tu viens, puis voilà…

- Euh… De la Terre…

Ce fut à son tour de me regarder comme si j'étais folle, puis avec un sourire qui cachait un sérieux fou rire, il me demanda :

- Ah ouais… Et… C'est bien, là bas ?

- Oui… Pourquoi ?

Il a regardé le sol en haussant les sourcils, m'a regardé de nouveau, puis à éclaté de rire :

- Tu ressembles pas du tout à un ver foreur, ma pauvre !

Mais c'est qu'il se payait ma tête, ma parole ! J'ai lâché un grand soupir exaspéré, puis voyant qu'il ne semblait pas prêt à s'arrêter, j'ai pas fais dans la dentelle.

**SPLAF !**

Ma main est partie toute seule et est allée s'écraser sur sa figure, ce qui l'a aussitôt fait taire, parce que ça l'a envoyé sur le tapis. Eh ! Chacun son tour ! Choqué, il m'a regardé avec des yeux surpris, comme si ça ne se faisait pas de se faire frapper par une fille, par ici. Je l'ai fusillé du regard, puis j'ai craché :

- Non seulement tu me fourres dans des emmerdes monstres, dont je n'ai absolument pas besoin en ce moment, mais en plus tu te fous de moi ! T'attends pas à me revoir de sitôt ! Ciao !

Puis j'ai filé en remontant la ruelle dans laquelle on s'était réfugié. Tant qu'à partir, autant que ce soit loin des soldats.

Mais apparemment, l'autre n'avait pas compris que je venais de le baffer. Il s'est relevé et m'a rattrapé par le bras, risquant la menace d'une autre claque imminente.

- Désolé, je m'excuse de m'être moqué de chez toi… Mais pourquoi t'a dis « la Terre » ?

- Parce que ma planète s'appelle comme ça ! Je n'ai fais que répondre à ta question, abruti !

- Ah… Encore désolé ! Mais, c'est où ?

- … Plus loin encore que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer.

Il m'a regardé bizarrement, mais je n'ai rien dis, et je n'ai pas cillé. Les regard curieux, j'avais l'habitude, avec mes yeux assez originaux.

Je vous ai pas dis, au fait ? Une des raisons pour lesquelles on ne m'approche pas, d'habitude, c'est parce que j'ai des yeux vairons particulièrement farfelus. Le gauche est gris très clair, presque d'un blanc perle, le droit est plus noir qu'une nuit sans lune.

- Viens avec moi.

- Quoi ? Non merci ! J'ai donné une fois, ça m'a largement suffit !

- Allez… J'habite avec ma mère en dehors de la ville. Je suis sur que tu ne sais pas où aller.

Il n'avait pas tort. J'étais effectivement complètement paumée, sans aucune idée d'un endroit où me réfugier. En fait, le rencontrer avait peut être été une chance…

- Comment tu t'appelles ? , m'a –t-il demandé.

- … Kara… Et toi ?

- … Teran.

* * *

**Par pitié ! Dites moi si l'histoire vous plait en review !**

**La suite Mercredi prochain, sinon...**


	3. Le Plastique, c'est dégueulasse !

**Hellow à tous ! Voilà le chapitre trois ! Je remercie encore une fois Melior pour ses reviews et tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en fav et suivis ! Quant à ceux que je n'ai pas encore pu remercier, je le fais maintenant, avec quelques précisions ! ^^**

**_Star :_**Merci pour ta review ! Je continue sur ma lancée et je n'ai pas de raison particulière d'arrêter cette fanfic, puisqu'elle est déjà terminée !

**_Plume :_**J'ai bien pris en note ta review constructive. Et tu parlais des Mary Sue... Effectivement, à certains égards, mon personnage risquerait de paraitre ainsi aux yeux de certains, ce dont je me suis rendue compte en écrivant cette histoire. D'après la définition qu'on en donne, on peut constater certains points communs, mais d'autres qui diffèrent. C'est aussi pour ça que la dimension comique est présente : On voit la Galaxie par ses yeux. De plus, Kara est plus complexe qu'il n'y parait au premier abord (je me suis franchement torturée l'esprit pendant des heures parfois !) et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle plaira sur ce site autant qu'elle a plu dans d'autres, même si, bien sur, on ne peut pas satisfaire tout le monde. J'essaie de la rendre la plus humaine possible (je suis d'accord à propos des personnages trop parfaits : c'est lassant !) et j'espère ne rien laisser au hasard, comme la couleur de ses yeux, par exemple, ce que, encore une fois, on comprend mieux plus tard... Désolée encore une fois pour cette dissertation ^^' et je promets aussi de faire un effort pour mes fautes d'orthographes possibles ! Ainsi, comme tu l'as dit, Teran n'a pas fii d'en voir de toutes les couleurs avec elle !

**'Fin bref ! Voilà ! Bon, bah j'ai plus qu'à vous laisser lire, hein !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le plastique, c'est pas le meilleur truc à manger !

- Merci beaucoup de m'accueillir ainsi, madame… Vraiment, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier !

La mère de Teran, Tepa, m'a souri tout en me resservant une assiette de ce plat que je n'avais toujours pas réussi à identifier, mais qui était un véritable délice.

A coté de moi Teran finissait déjà son assiette pour la troisième fois, mangeant à toute vitesse comme s'il allait manquer d'un instant à l'autre, sous l'œil un peu exaspéré de sa mère.

On avait mit au moins une bonne heure à sortir de la ville, Teran et moi, parce qu'on devait éviter les Stormtroopers qui paraissaient vraiment sur les nerfs. En fait, c'était limite si on avait pu sortir, parce qu'ils contrôlaient presque tout le monde qui sortait pour rejoindre leur ferme ou leurs familles. C'était un coup de chance inouï d'avoir pu passer entre les mailles du filet qui se resserraient d'heure en heure. Je me suis demandée si c'était parce Teran les avait énervé, tout à l'heure, aussi lui ai-je demandé, par simple curiosité :

- Au fait, qu'est ce que tu leur as fait, aux soldats, pour qu'ils te collent aux basques comme ça ?

- Hein ? Oh, je… J'aime bien leur piquer des trucs, de temps à autre… Rien de bien méchant, pas des armes ou des trucs comme ça… Mais là, il y avait un officier et… J'ai pas pu résister. C'était un vrai défi pour moi, vu qu'il était vachement protégé et tout ça… Il y a eu un instant d'inattention, et j'en ai profité. Je lui ai chippé ça…

Il a sorti de sa poche une plaquette rectangulaire verte et noire, assez fine, avec une puce incorporée et des signes étranges gravés de part et d'autre de la plaquette. Elle faisait la longueur d'un pouce et la largeur d'un ongle. Le genre de truc qui se paume, quoi. Mais je me suis sentie bizarre en le voyant. Encore un de ces mauvais pressentiments qui me prenaient régulièrement, avant que quelque chose de mauvais ne se passe. Quelque chose me soufflait que cette plaquette allait nous apporter des emmerdes… Mais je n'ai rien dit. Je n'avais pas envie que mon nouvel « ami » se foute encore de moi…

- Ca ne m'avait pas l'air super important pour eux, a-t-il continué, alors voilà. Sans doute qu'ils me coursaient pour la forme…

Je l'ai regardé en silence quelques instants avant de lâcher :

- Toi t'as envie de mourir…

Teran a rougi, puis s'est secoué et m'a fait signe de continuer à le suivre. On a pataugé dans le sable brûlant (et en baskets, c'est pas pratique, pratique, il faut l'avouer…) pendant 10 bonnes minutes avant d'arriver à une espèce de véhicule plat avec un pare brise. Teran est monté dedans et je l'ai regardé sans comprendre.

- Bah, tu viens ou pas ?

- Mais… C'est quoi ce machin ?

- C'est un speeder… T'en as jamais vu ?

- Je t'ai dit que je viens pas d'ici…

- OK, mais tu peux monter dedans, tu sais, tu vas pas mourir !

Je l'ai fusillé du regard, puis je suis montée dedans et je me suis assise. Teran a démarré l'engin, et on est parti en s'éloignant de la ville. J'ai tout de suite apprécié, parce que ce truc portait vachement bien son nom ! J'adorais tout ce qui se pilotait en pouvant aller très vite, mais j'étais encore un peu trop jeune pour les motos…

- Teran…

- Ouais ?

On était obligé de crier pour se faire entendre, avec le vent qui sifflait à nos oreilles.

- Tu peux aller plus vite encore ?

- Bien sur !

Il a accéléré, et j'ai eu l'impression d'être au paradis. C'était franchement génial de foncer dans les dunes à toute vitesse comme ça ! Inoubliable ! Je sais, je me contente de peu…

- Faudra que tu me laisses le conduire, un jour ! , j'ai lancé.

- Eh ! C'est mon speeder ! Faut me demander avant !

- C'est ce que je viens de faire, crétin !

Teran s'est renfrogné, mais on a pas ralenti pour autant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me suis un peu détendue. Oubliés mes problèmes d'école, oublié Samuel ! Finalement, c'était peut être pas si mal que ça d'être venue ici…

Finalement, on est arrivé en vue d'un bâtiment au toit rond, comme celui d'un igloo, sur ma bonne vieille Terre, sauf que celui là était en pierre, sans doute pour retenir la fraîcheur. Tout autour, de drôles d'antennes étaient plantées dans le sol et émettaient des bip réguliers en clignotant. Teran à arrêté le speeder et m'a invité à descendre avant de me guider dans un escalier qui descendait dans le sol. Il donnait sur une cour où quelques plantes vertes aux feuilles étranges poussaient, abritées des deux soleils en étant plantées à l'ombre.

- Maman ! Je suis rentré ! Et j'ai amené quelqu'un ! , a crié Teran en posant son sac sur une table ombragée.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années est sortie et a descendu un des escaliers qui menaient à la cour. Elle avait les cheveux blonds réunis en une tresse compliquée et les mêmes yeux que son fils, entourés de rides de sourire. Sa peau était tannée par les soleils et le vent du désert.

- Tu as trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé, Teran ?

- Tiens !

Teran a fouillé son sac. Pendant ce temps, sa mère s'est intéressée à moi.

- Tiens donc ! Teran aurait encore trouvé une égarée ?

- Euh… Pardon de vous déranger, madame…

- Mais non, tu ne déranges pas ! Ne t'inquiète donc pas ! Je suis Tepa. Enchantée !

- Je m'appelle Kara.

- Elle peut rester quelques temps, maman ? , demanda Teran en sortant ce qui semblait être un petit sachet de toile, Elle vient d'arriver et ne sait pas trop où aller.

- Je… Je ne veux pas gêner…

- Mais non ! Si tu nous aides à la ferme, il n'y aura pas de problèmes ! Mais le dîner est prêt. Allons manger !

- Tiens, maman, déclara Teran en lui tendant ce qu'il avait sorti de son sac, Qu'est ce qu'on mange ?

- Ton plat préféré.

- Oh, yes !

Et je me suis retrouvée à table avec des gens adorables, à manger un plat absolument délicieux, à rire avec eux, comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours. Ce soir là, j'ai été quelqu'un d'autre.

- Bon allez ! , a fait Tepa en se levant, à la fin du repas, Allez vous amuser un peu tant qu'il fait encore clair, tous les deux, je vais m'occuper de mes propres affaires.

Avant que je n'aie pu proposer mon aide, Teran m'a prise par le bras et m'a entraîné vers ce qui semblait un garage ou un autre speeder, qui se couvrait de poussière, était entreposé. Mon regard s'est mis à briller. Avait-il des problèmes pour le réparer ? Nan parce que j'aurais peut être pu l'aider, si j'y connaissais quelque chose à la mécanique de ce monde.

Sur Terre, c'était ma spécialité. Les casses têtes mécaniques et électroniques, j'adorais ça. J'étais la plus douée de l'orphelinat pour réparer les portables, les ordinateurs et autre engins électroniques. Je connaissais aussi plusieurs moyens de craquer des comptes et des serveurs, mais comme j'étais honnête, je me tenais à carreau. J'étais déjà seule au monde, il n'aurait plus manqué que je sois fichée comme une truande !

- Tu comptes en faire quoi de ce speeder, là ?

- Celui là ? Oh, pff ! Il est en panne depuis des siècles ! Impossible de le réparer !

- Je pourrais jeter un coup d'œil ?

- Si tu veux, mais je doute que tu trouves ce qui cloche… Mais viens ! On va d'abord regarder cette plaquette…

Il s'est approché de ce que j'imaginais être un ordinateur et a glissé la plaquette dans un lecteur. Aussitôt, l'écran s'est allumé un message d'avertissement s'est affiché avec une sonnerie d'alerte.

- Zut ! C'est bloqué ! , a pesté Teran, Je crois qu'on va avoir du mal à trouver le code…

- Attends voir…

Je l'ai poussé sur le coté et j'ai regardé le clavier avant de me figer.

C'était quoi ces touches ? Je n'y connaissais absolument rien ! C'était n'importe nawak !

Pourtant, mon instinct me disait que je pouvais le faire. Il fallait juste que…

Juste que…

Que j'arrête de réfléchir.

J'ai poussé un grand soupir, puis mes doigts se sont mit à danser sur le clavier, et je me suis rendue compte que si je n'y connaissais rien, je comprenais le sens de chaque lettre.

Du coup, ça m'a paru beaucoup plus facile…

J'ai décidé, plutôt que de briser le code, de le contourner. Ce serait plus compliqué, mais ça prendrait moins de temps.

Teran me regardait faire, je le sentais, mais je n'y prêtais pas grande attention. Tout mon être était concentré sur ce maudit code qui nous bloquait le passage.

- Est-ce que tu es sûre que tu sais ce que… tu… fais…

L'écran venait de changer, faisant défiler une liste de noms complètement inconnus. Encore une fois, je ne connaissais pas cette langue, mais je comprenais ce qui était écrit. On s'est regardé, avec Teran, chacun espérant que l'autre saurait ce que cette mystérieuse liste voulait dire. Mais apparemment, on était aussi ignorant l'un que l'autre…

- Ils sont bizarres, vos impériaux…, j'ai observé en faisant ralentir le défilement.

- Tu ne sais vraiment rien, d'eux ?

- Non…

Teran s'est assit contre le speeder en panne, les sourcils froncés.

- Je pensais avoir mis la main sur un truc sans grande importance. Mais maintenant, j'en suis plus si sur…

- Teran, de quoi tu parles ?

- Je t'explique. L'Empire est apparu il y a 19 ans en renversant la République Galactique et le Chancelier Palpatine est devenu l'Empereur en profitant du chaos qu'avait produit la Guerre des Clones. Depuis, on vit une période troublée, parce que les impériaux pensent avoir tous les droits et oppriment les peuples autres que les humains, écrasant tous ceux qui osent leur résister. Il faut que tu saches une chose : Avant, des gens aux pouvoirs spéciaux étaient chargés de préserver la paix dans la Galaxie. On les appelait les Jedis. Mais ils ont tous été tués… Puis il y a quelques années, un groupe de personnes s'est déclaré anti-impérialiste et héritier de l'Ancienne République. Ils sont font appeler l'Alliance Rebelle. Ils en font voir de toutes les couleurs à l'Empire. Et je rêve de les rejoindre un jour !

- Mais pourquoi ? , ais-je demandé.

- … Pour leur faire payer la mort de mon père.

Ainsi, il n'avait plus de père ? Mais au moins lui restait-il sa mère, Tepa. Je lui ai envié cette relation avec cette femme si gentille.

- Et… Tu comptes les rejoindre maintenant ?

- Non, bien sur. C'est trop tôt. Je veux être sur que ma mère ne manquera de rien… Et sera saine et sauve… Ils ont tué mon père parce qu'il refusait de payer les taxes, i ans…

- Mais tu m'expliques le rapport avec cette liste ?

Il a soupiré en se frottant le front.

- Je ne sais pas, justement… C'est un officier impérial qui avait cette liste sur lui… A mon avis, ça sent mauvais… Tu crois que j'aurais fais une gaffe ?

- Teran, vu que je viens d'arriver dans un monde dont je ne connais rien, je peux pas te dire… Mais à mon avis, ce que tu as fais était super risqué !

- Mais on ne sait même pas ce que signifie cette liste !

- Mais je pense qu'eux le savent. Et il n'y a sans doute plus qu'à espérer que ça n'avait pas vraiment de valeur pour eux…

Teran n'a rien dit, mais son regard s'est détourné vers des droïdes éteints et entreposés là pour la nuit à venir. Je me suis retournée vers l'ordinateur et j'ai sorti la plaquette un peu chaude. Elle apparaissait tout à coup plus inquiétante et mystérieuse que jamais.

Mouais, selon moi, en tout cas, Teran avait fait une grosse gaffe…

Soudain, on a sursauté. Une sonnerie stridente a retenti dans la pièce sans que je sache pourquoi. Je me suis retournée un peu trop vite, mon pied s'est prit dans une barre de métal que je n'avais pas vue et…

Je me suis royalement cassé la figure contre le speeder avant que Teran n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Le seul problème, c'est que dans ma chute, j'ai essayé de me rattraper, mais trop tard.

SBING !

Le front contre la carcasse de l'engin, les mains sur ma bouche, j'étais pâle et j'ai soudain eu une furieuse envie de vomir un certain truc en plastique et en métal que je venais de gober comme un poisson attraperait une mouche.

Comme une parfaite abrutie, je venais bêtement d'avaler la liste impériale !

* * *

**Bon, c'est pas le meilleur chapitre, ni le plus drôle à mon goût, mais il est important ! Dites moi par Reviews ce que vous en pensez !**

**La suite ****Mercredi prochain****.**


	4. Confessions ne veut pas dire abbaye !

**Bonjour à tous ! ^^ Voila le chapitre 4 ! Encore un chapitre court, mais nécessaire ! J'espère qu'il plaira ! Je réponds quand même aux reviews !**

**Plume :** Tu l'as dit, la digestion risque d'être difficile ! ^^ Quant à tes suppositions sur les yeux vairons, j'en dis pas plus, mais tu t'es trompée. C'est pas aussi simple ! :3 Merci pour ta review !

**Lily : **Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Et si t'as trop la flemme pour le français, je parle anglais aussi, t'inquiète pas ! Go ahead girl ! X3

**Sinon merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les confessions dans le noir… On n'est pas dans une abbaye, ici !

- Kara ! Kara, ca va ? Réponds moi !

- Mmh mmh…

- Quoi ?

- Beeuuhh…

- Mais quoi !?

J'en ai eu marre qu'il me secoue comme un prunier, surtout que je me sentais un peu mal, quand même.

Alors j'ai recommencé.

Je l'ai baffé.

Teran m'a soudainement lâché et a atterri sur les fesses sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Moi, de mon coté, j'ai tenté de me faire vomir, mais c'était peine perdue. Cette horreur semblait bel et bien avoir trouvé le passage pour descendre jusqu'à mon estomac.

Et merde !

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive au lieu de me foutre des torgnoles à chaque fois, Kara ? , m'a demandé Teran en se relevant, le derrière poussiéreux.

- Tu veux savoir ce qui m'arrive ? , j'ai répliqué, Il se passe que j'ai avalé cette foutue liste aussi facilement qu'un spaghetti trop cuit, parce que tes impériaux ne sont pas capables de construire des fichiers plus gros, histoire qu'on les confonde pas avec des sucettes ! Et le fait que tu me secoues comme un punching ball ne va certainement pas m'aider !

Teran est resté comme foudroyé devant ma tirade, puis s'est mit à rigoler comme un dératé. Moi qui étais persuadée que j'allais mourir, parce que je sentais particulièrement bien les rebords pointus de la plaquette me racler les parois de l'œsophage, j'ai bien cru que j'allais l'étrangler !

- Tu… Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ? , a-t-il hoqueté en s'essuyant les yeux, et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que son rire était nerveux.

- J'ai franchement l'air de rigoler sur un truc pareil ?

Le silence est retombé comme une chape de plomb entre nous, et j'ai distinctement vu son visage pâlir jusqu'à prendre une délicate teinte verdâtre.

Très kitsch, dans un désert !

- Mais… Mais c'est pas possible de faire ça !

Il s'est littéralement jeté sur moi et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait m'arracher la mâchoire quand il l'a ouvert pour regarder le fond de mon gosier. Apparemment, il était assez paniqué par cet incident.

- Ah, Tehan, tu héhoufhes !

- Hein ? Ah, désolé !

Il m'a relâché et j'ai enfin pu reprendre mon souffle depuis que ce maudit truc se trouvait dans mes entrailles. Le pauvre avait l'air vraiment inquiet.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ! , a-t-il gémi en se prenant la tête entre les mains, ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux caramel.

- Tu sais… Peut être que les impériaux ne chercheront pas cette liste… Ne t'en fais pas pour ça…

- C'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète. Enfin, si, un peu… Mais certains fichiers contenant des informations comme ça peuvent être très toxiques… L'avoir avalé n'est sans doute pas une super bonne idée.

Je crois que ça a été à mon tour de pâlir. Comment ça, toxique ? Manquerait plus que je meure empoisonnée, en plus !

Teran a poussé un gros soupir, puis s'est relevé et s'est dirigé vers l'interrupteur pour éteindre la lumière du garage.

- Ecoute, demain, je t'emmènerais voir un médecin à Mos Eisley. Là, on ne peut rien faire. Surtout qu'il y a des chances pour que ce soit resté coincé dans ton estomac, vu la forme du truc… Il nous dira ce qu'on peut faire.

- Mouais…

Je l'ai suivi jusque chez lui. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte, cependant, il s'est retourné vers moi, l'air un peu préoccupé.

- Euh… T'éviteras d'en parler à ma mère, par contre… Elle… Euh… Elle ne sait pas ce que je fais avec les Stormtroopers, alors… Et puis, elle est super bien placée pour connaître les dangers de ce que tu viens de faire… Et elle risque fortement de paniquer…

J'ai souri pour le rassurer.

- T'inquiète, Paulette ! Motus et bouche cousue, je dirais rien, promis !

Teran a haussé les sourcils devant ce que je venais de dire, mais n'a rien ajouté et a ouvert la porte en appuyant sur un bouton.

L'intérieur était agréable, dans des teintes sable, sans doute parce que c'était l'élément naturel principal sur cette planète…

D'ailleurs, j'étais sur quelle planète, moi ?

Je savais que Star Wars prenait place dans un univers où il était parfaitement possible de se déplacer de planètes en planètes, mais je ne connaissais pas le nom, ni le nombre desdites planètes. Je vous l'ai dit, je n'y connais rien à cet endroit !

- Kara, attends ! , a alors demandé Tepa en sortant d'un pièce adjacente, Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! Regarde tes vêtements !

Elle avait raison. J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir en voyant l'état de mon pantalon bouffant préféré. Et oui, on a tous un type de vêtements préférés, non ?

Sauf que le mien, je crois qu'il était bon pour la poubelle. Et ça me désespérait !

Tepa m'a prit par la main et m'a emmené dans une petite pièce qui devait être sa chambre, vu qu'il y avait un lit. Là, elle a ouvert une armoire, puis un coffre avant de sortir un tissu de couleur blanche. Une tunique, apparemment. Légère et fluide, elle coulait comme de l'eau entre mes doigts, mais paraissait en même temps être du tissu grossier.

- Mmoui… Et attends voir… Ha !

Elle a aussi sorti un autre tissu, beige, cette fois ci, et je me suis rendue compte que… C'était un pantalon bouffant !

- Ce type de tenue te va bien je trouve, a-t-elle observé, Mais mettre du noir sur une planète désertique ! Tu veux mourir de chaud, ou quoi ?

Elle m'a aussi tendue des bottes en toile épaisse et des bandes de tissu à enrouler autour des chevilles et des mollets pour empêcher le sable de rentrer dedans. Avec une tenue pareille, je ressemblais finalement à une vraie fille de ferme des sables !

C'est finalement sans regrets que j'ai retiré mon ancien pantalon pour la dernière fois. Quelle loyauté, diriez vous ! Bah, oui, je suis comme ça…

- Et maintenant, au lit, mademoiselle ! Je vais avoir besoin d'aide demain matin, et j'ai besoin de bras solides et en forme. Déjà que c'est la croix et la bannière pour inciter Teran à se lever…

Je l'ai chaleureusement remerciée, puis je suis retournée voir Teran qui m'attendait.

Sa chambre était simplement meublée, mais il avait l'air d'aimer bidouiller les trucs. Son lit était encastré dans le mur et il avait installé un matelas par terre avec un duvet et un truc qui s'approchait au maximum de l'oreiller. Je me suis alors rendue compte que je tombais de sommeil. Et la vue de ce lit improvisé sembla m'achever. Je me suis laissée tomber dessus avec un soupir d'aise.

- Ca va ? Tu te sens encore bien ? , m'a demandé Teran.

- Mais oui, t'inquiète pas ! , l'ai-je rassuré, Là, par contre, j'ai une furieuse envie de dormir un siècle ou deux… Je suis crevée !

- Alors, extinction des feux !

Les lumières se sont mises à baisser dans la chambre et le silence s'est installé.

Pas pour longtemps, apparemment.

- Au fait, Kara… Si tu me disais d'où tu viens, maintenant ?

- … Tu vas pas me prendre pour une folle, au moins ?

Son silence me semblait éloquent, alors j'ai pris le risque de continuer.

- Je… Je ne viens pas de cette Galaxie. Je ne viens même pas de cet Univers ! En fait, je me demande si… Si je n'ai pas pénétré dans un univers parallèle…

- Mais de quoi tu parles, Kara ?

- Ecoute. Là d'où je viens, ma Galaxie s'appelle la Voie Lactée. Et nous sommes vraiment très en retard par rapport à ce monde ! Nous ne connaissons qu'un système, que l'on appelle le Système Solaire. Il n'y a qu'une étoile, notre soleil, et i planètes, avec une seule pouvant porter la vie : la mienne, qui s'appelle la planète Terre, ou planète Bleue si tu préfères, parce qu'elle est composée à 80% d'eau…

- Et bin dis donc… Et les autres systèmes, ils sont comment ?

- Mais, je viens de te dire qu'on ne connaissait qu'un système ! Le notre. On a pas de vaisseaux spatiaux ou de trucs de ce genre, chez moi… Juste des fusées et des navettes spatiales… Je te raconte pas l'aventure et le foin qu'ils nous font pour aller rien que sur notre satellite ! Des mois et des mois, parfois des années de préparation ! Et encore, c'est que les militaires qui en ont l'autorisation ! Pas les civils !

- Mais c'est archaïque, chez toi, ma parole !

- A qui tu dis ça ?

- Euh…

- Bref, et tu sais pas la meilleure ? Votre Univers, là… Chez nous, c'est une entière fiction ! Tout ce qui se passe dans cette Galaxie, nous, on le connaît par des films, des livres et j'en passe !

- Tu déconnes, là !

- Nan, sérieux !

- Mais alors… Tu sais comment va se terminer l'insurrection rebelle ?

- … A ça, faut pas trop tenter ta chance non plus, mon grand. En ce qui me concerne, je peux pas t'aider. J'ai la poisse pour ce qui concerne Star Wars…

- Star… quoi ?

- C'est comme ça qu'on appelle vos histoires de pouvoir et tout le tintouin, chez nous… La Guerre des Etoiles… La lutte pour le contrôle de la Galaxie !

On en a ri tous les deux, mais je sentais bien que c'était d'un ton un peu amer, chez lui. L'Empire l'avait plus touché que moi, apparemment…

- Et sinon, a-t-il lancé, Parle moi de toi, un peu…

J'ai poussé le soupir de ma vie. Pourquoi me poser une question pareille ?

- Que dire de ma vie si mirifique ? Parents disparus, je vis à l'orphelinat depuis que j'ai 1 an et demi, pas d'amis… Rien d'excitant et de génial, si tu veux tout savoir ! J'ai pas eu une vie des plus heureuses…

Il a respecté mes paroles en se taisant. Si il était capable de faire des gaffes plus grosses que lui, on pouvait au moins dire qu'il savait faire preuve de tact !

- Personnellement, a-t-il fini par lâcher, Je trouve que tu sors de l'ordinaire…

Heureusement qu'il faisait noir, parce que c'est l'une des rares fois où j'ai rougi. J'avais rarement reçu un tel compliment !

- Euh… Merci… Toi aussi, tu sais. Bon, en même temps, je n'ai jamais rencontré de garçon qui cherche les emmerdes au point d'aller détrousser des soldats impériaux ! Félicitations, tu es le premier !

Teran a pouffé, puis a poussé un soupir.

- Boah, tu sais, je le fais surtout pour les énerver. Comme je te l'ai dis, je ne leur vole rien qui m'attire énormément d'ennuis… Je suis… Un… disons… euh…

- Un voleur honnête ? , ais-je tenté en souriant.

- On peut dire ça !

- Bon, et bien, monsieur le roi des voleurs, je vous souhaite officiellement une bonne nuit, parce que l'impératrice des zarbis ne va pas tarder à s'effondrer tellement elle est crevée !

- C'est qui, l'impératrice des zarbis ?

- Bonne nuit, crétin.

* * *

**Alors ? N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis dans les reviews ! :3**

**La suite sera Dimanche prochain en raison des vacances où je serais absente la première semaine !**

**Namarië**


	5. J'ai pour toubib le cousin de ET !

**Bonjour à tous ! Comme ces chapitres ne bougent pas énormément, bien qu'ils soient importants, j'enchaine avec le prochain qui arrive juste après ! **

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

J'ai pour toubib le cousin de E.T !

Les rues de Mos Eisley étaient particulièrement animées pour un après midi sur une planète désertique, impitoyablement frappée par deux soleils. J'ai soupiré et j'ai tenté de m'éventer de ma main. Peine perdue. J'avais l'impression que le sable piquant me collait à la peau comme si mon épiderme était recouvert d'une couche de colle extraforte.

Beurk !

Teran m'avait passé une cape avec un capuchon pour me protéger des rayons solaires mordants, mais je croyais bien bouillir là-dessous. Lorsque j'en ai parlé à mon acolyte, il m'a juste dit que c'était mieux que d'avoir le crâne complètement bousillé par la brûlure du soleil x2 de cette foutue planète.

Qui, au passage, s'appelait Tatooine. C'était Teran qui me l'avait dit. Elle était contrôlée par les seigneurs du crime Hutt, qui, parait-il, n'étaient pas commodes avec ceux qui les énervaient. Et une autre raison pour laquelle je m'étais juré de me pas m'approcher d'eux à moins de 10 kilomètres : Ces espèces de grosses limaces baveuses aux yeux jaunâtres (Nan, nan, j'y suis pour rien dans cette description élogieuse ! Ce sont les mots exacts de Teran !) aimaient particulièrement les femmes jeunes et belles (allez savoir pourquoi, mais Teran m'a regardé bizarrement en me disant ça, dans le speeder, tout à l'heure…).

Je vous rappelle que je n'aime pas les pervers. Ceux qui se reconnaissent peuvent aller voir ailleurs si je n'y suis pas !

Bref, j'avais eu une assez bonne idée de la situation… politique de cette planète bien éloignée du centre de la Galaxie. J'ai nommé la planète capitale impériale, Coruscant, entièrement constituée d'une ville (Ils sont où les Ecolos, putain ! Help ! Greenpeace, au secours !). Mais les Hutt restaient quand même sous la juridiction impériale, raison pour laquelle il y avait des soldats impériaux, ici…

Mais c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il y avait plus de soldats impériaux que d'habitude ?

La raison pour laquelle Teran et moi avions pu aller en ville seulement l'après midi, c'est parce que Tepa nous avaient engagé pour toute la matinée. Vous ais-je dis que les métiers de la ferme sont super durs quand vous débarquez dans un monde complètement inconnu pour vous ?

Autant vous prévenir, j'ai pas rigolé, et mon dos s'en souvient encore, je peux vous le dire !

Pourtant, au moment du déjeuner, je n'avais pas super faim. J'ignore si c'était à cause de la liste que j'avais avalée par mégarde la veille, mais j'avais un peu mal au ventre, comme si… Quelque chose raclait inlassablement les parois de mon estomac.

Du coup, j'ai été super contente quand Teran a annoncé à sa mère qu'on devait aller en ville pour aller voir ses amis. La vraie raison, bien sur, c'était ma visite médicale, mais Teran ne voulait toujours rien lui dire, alors…

Par contre, j'ai cru mourir au moment de sortir pour monter dans le speeder. Je vous ai déjà dis qu'il faisait vraiment chaud sur cette planète, après tout…

Une fois arrivé à Mos Eisley, où, pour les étourdis qui l'auraient oublié, j'ai atterri hier, Teran a garé son speeder hors de vue. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne le mettait pas tout simplement en ville, il m'a regardé comme si j'étais folle.

- On risque trois fois plus de me le voler si je le laisse en ville. Parce qu'en dehors, j'ai ça !

Il a extirpé dans un geste de prestidigitateur une toile couleur sable qui se fondait parfaitement avec les dunes alentours et en a recouvert le speeder avec. J'ai froncé les sourcils, néanmoins. Son histoire clochait un peu, je trouvais…

- Dehors, personne ne peut le surveiller. C'est encore plus simple à voler que dans une ville, mon cher !

Teran s'est figé, puis m'a regardé d'un air un peu penaud.

- Bon… D'accord… C'est moins pratique de circuler dans une ville avec un speeder quand tu as une troupe de Stormtroopers aux fesses…

- … Un jour, tu vas vraiment t'attirer des emmerdes…

Mos Eisley grouillait toujours autant d'espèces extraterrestres diverses et variées, tout comme les droïdes qui exécutaient les ordres donnés par leur maître. Je me crispais chaque fois qu'on passait près des soldats impériaux, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Mais eux, ne faisaient pas attention à nous, même si j'ai eu quelques sueurs froides lorsqu'un sergent, reconnaissable à son épaulière orange par-dessus son uniforme en armure blanche et noire, nous a regardé d'un air que j'ai imaginé suspicieux (Bin oui, je peux qu'imaginer, parce que ces zozos portent des casques !)

Teran s'est finalement arrêté devant une porte en métal qui n'avait pas l'air différente des autres qui l'entouraient. La rue grouillait de monde, de toutes les espèces et de tous les genres. C'était assez incroyable, et j'étais parfaitement sure que je ne m'y ferais jamais.

- C'est là… Suis moi.

Il a appuyé sur un bouton et un microphone et apparu. Une voix bizarre s'est faite entendre et Teran a commencé à baragouiner dans le micro, s'énervant un peu parfois, comme je l'ai remarqué avec toute innocence. A la fin, la voix a lâché un profond soupir (ou un truc qui y ressemblait vachement !) et la porte s'est ouverte. Sans un mot, apparemment irrité par sa discussion, Teran m'a attrapé par la manche et m'a entraîné dans le bâtiment avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Je sais pas si ça vous le fait, à vous, mais c'est fou comme lorsqu'on quitte un endroit particulièrement bruyant, le silence est d'autant plus délectable qu'il est largement mérité pour vos pauvres oreilles malmenées. Et bien c'est exactement ce qui m'est arrivé quand on est rentré dans une cour intérieure fraîche et silencieuse, alors que seul un mur semblait séparer cette cour de la rue hurlante qu'on venait de quitter sans aucun regret.

- Teran, jeune blanc-bec ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ces manières ?

Je me suis retournée et j'ai cligné bêtement des yeux, persuadée de me retrouver face à face avec le grand frère de E.T.

Il avait une tête de mouche verte avec des yeux globuleux bleu. Mais vraiment ! J'ai bien cru halluciner ! Surtout que la couleur de sa peau ressortait encore plus avec la tenue blanche et ocre qu'il avait enfilée.

Ah, apparemment, c'était le médecin…

- Si tu m'ouvrais la porte alors que je te le demande poliment, tout irait mieux ! , grogna Teran, Rappelle toi que tu as un service à me rendre et qu'il n'y a pas meilleur toubib que toi dans tous les environs… D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi t'es venu t'échouer sur une planète pareille…

Puis, il s'est tourné vers moi :

- Je te présente Tomab. Si quelqu'un sur ce caillou désertique peut t'aider, c'est bien lui. C'est un Rodien.

- En… Enchantée.

J'ai du avoir l'air un peu crispée, parce que Tomab m'a regardé d'un air que j'ai imaginé être irrité.

- Qui m'a tu amené là, Teran ? Elle n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier…

- Si, si nan mais je t'explique ! Elle n'a pas l'habitude de rencontrer des gens qu'elle ne connaît pas. Elle est super timide. Pas vrai, Kara ?

J'ai préféré hocher la tête avec vigueur, puis j'ai rougi sans le faire exprès, mais la lettre est passée à la poste plus vite avec cette expression faciale. Tomab s'est détendu.

- Bon, qu'est ce qui nécessitait que tu défonces presque ma porte pour me parler ?

- Bin… C'est pour Kara, justement…

- Quoi, elle est enceinte ?

Si le Rodien n'avait pas été un docteur, adulte et d'une espèce totalement différente dont elle ignorait les capacités, je crois bien qu'il aurait fait un vol plané dans la cour. Comment ça j'étais « enceinte » ? Je n'avais même pas eu mes premières règles ! Bin merci !

Heureusement pour le Rodien, Teran s'est empressé de nier cette question.

- Non, du tout. Elle a avalé un truc… On va dire pas mangeable. Tu pourrais voir si tu peux faire quelque chose ?

- Pff… Bon, d'accord. Mais tu attends ici ! La dernière fois que tu es entré dans mon laboratoire, tu as tout foutu en l'air ! Allez, viens avec moi, fillette…

Teran m'a poussé dans le dos vers Tomab, mais j'étais paralysée d'angoisse. Il en avait des bonnes, lui ! M'enfermer dans un laboratoire avec un type à tête de mouche ? Mais pourquoi moi !?

Pourtant, j'ai fini par avancer. Le Rodien m'a laissé entrer dans une pièce qui ressemblait plus à une salle de consultation tout à fait banale qu'à un laboratoire d'un adepte du film Frankenstein. Juste quelques trucs étaient assez insolites.

Le Rodien m'a fait signe de m'asseoir sur l'éternelle chaise longue (en vente chez tous les docteurs !) et a farfouillé dans un placard d'où j'ai entendu des bruits de ferraille et de trucs qui tombaient en faisant un vacarme épouvantable !

- Excuse moi, a-t-il fini par dire en se relevant tout en époussetant sa tenue blanche, Je suis à toi. Alors, quel est le problème ?

Je lui ai raconté l'histoire de la liste impériale que j'avais tout bêtement avalée, tout en cachant quelques détails, comme la provenance de cette liste, et sa nature. Autant éviter que ça remonte jusqu'aux oreilles de Tepa, pour éviter une mort atroce à Teran…

A la fin, Tomab a eu l'air songeur.

- Mmoui… D'accord… Dans ce cas…

Et zou, le voila qui était reparti dans son insondable placard. J'ai discrètement soupiré, puis j'ai attendu qu'il en émerge de nouveau, le front couvert de poussière blanchâtre. Il tenait un objet bizarre à la main, comme une raquette de tennis, mais complètement plate, avec un écran sur toute la surface et des bidules bizarres sur les cotés. J'ai froncé les sourcils.

- Que… Qu'est ce que vous allez faire, là ?

- Un petit scan de ton estomac, rien de bien méchant.

Il m'a fermement demandé de m'allonger, puis a exposé mon ventre et a passé l'appareil à scanner dessus.

- Mmh… Mmh… Oh ! Trouvé !

- Vous la voyez ?

- Attends, gamine…

Il a attrapé un câble et a branché le scanner dessus. L'ordinateur qui y était relié a offert une image qui a bien failli me mettre sur le cul.

Mon estomac.

Et une partie de mes intestins.

Miam !

Tomab a posé l'appareil et s'est approché de l'écran.

- Et… Elle est là !

Il a pointé le doigt sur un… truc qui ressortait clairement de la poche représentant mon estomac. C'était fin, rectangulaire… Et ça n'avait absolument rien à faire là.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais…

- Quoi ?

- Cette liste est coincée dans ton estomac. Elle ne peut pas partir seule.

J'ai soupiré, je m'attendais bien à un truc de ce genre. Mais c'était vrai qu'on le voyait bien sur l'écran. Saleté !

- Tu as néanmoins une chance incroyable. Elle ne bouche aucun… tuyau, si je puis dire. Tu peux manger et boire sans qu'elle gêne, et à moins qu'elle ne bouge subitement, tu ne risque rien dans l'immédiat. Mais bon, se balader avec un truc en plastique dans le bide, j'ai franchement connu mieux ! Il ne reste pourtant qu'une solution, et c'est l'opération.

Glom ! Je n'avais jamais subi l'acte du scalpel et du bistouri, et je n'ai jamais eu envie d'essayer. Très peu pour moi !

- Vous êtes vraiment sur qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire ?

- D'après ce que tu m'as décris, cet objet est fait d'une matière qui le rend presque indestructible. Tes sucs digestifs n'y parviendraient pas, j'en suis certain. S'il reste trop longtemps là dedans, ce n'est pas très bon non plus. Qui dit intrus dit risque d'irritation, et une irritation peut entraîner une infection. Et là, tu seras vraiment dans la merde, crois moi.

- Bon… S'il le faut… Et c'est vous qui…

- Non.

- Quoi ?

- Cette planète ne dispose pas de l'attirail nécessaire pour une opération dans les règles, je peux te l'assurer ! Sauf si tu tiens tant que ça à retirer ce truc de ton estomac… Mais là, ce sera à tes risques et périls.

- Et où faut-il aller pour une opération digne de ce nom ?

- Oh ! Dans la Bordure Intérieure, assurément ! Mais là encore, ca coûte extrêmement cher… Toujours partante ?

J'ai pensé à Teran, à Tepa, et leur ferme. Je n'avais pas d'argent, du moins, pas celui utilisé dans cette Galaxie. Si je devais payer quelque chose, je ne pouvais compter que sur eux. Mais ce serait de l'égoïsme. Je pouvais être sure à 200% qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens de m'aider pour ça !

- Non… Tant pis, je vais faire avec. Merci, en tout cas.

- Désolé de ne pas avoir pu être plus utile que ça…

Je suis descendue du lit d'observation et je suis sortie, maussade. Teran m'attendait dehors, dans la cour. Quand je suis sortie, il s'est levé et m'a regardé avec un air qui en disait long sur son visage.

Quel était le verdict ?

Je lui ai souri.

- T'inquiète, Paulette ! Je gère, tout va bien ! Ca va s'arranger, d'après lui. Rien de grave !

Il m'a jeté un long regard interdit, mais j'étais championne à ce jeu là, il ne pouvait pas me battre !

- Bon, d'accord… Tomab, merci, mais on va y aller maintenant…, a-t-il lancé à travers la porte encore ouverte.

- Ouais, ouais ! Le bonjour à ta mère, le blanc bec !

On est ressorti dans le vacarme de la rue et on s'est empressé de trouver notre chemin hors de la ville, qui ressemblait de plus en plus, à mon goût, du moins, à un coupe gorge, une sorte de piège impossible à déjouer.

Je vous raconte pas mon soulagement lorsque j'ai vu les dunes qui entouraient la ville, ainsi que les rochers brûlés par les deux soleils !

- Dis, Kara…, m'a lancé Teran alors qu'on montait dans le speeder.

- Ouais ?

- … C'est qui Paulette ?

* * *

**La suite arrive tout de suite !**


	6. Bronzette ou politique ? Les deux !

**Voilà donc le chapitre 6 ! Oui, si j'en ai mis deux c'est que j'étais tellement contente d'être enfin en vacances que j'ai pas pu résister. Puis mes chapitres ne sont pas très nerveux en ce moment ! Attention cependant ! Ca s'accélère au prochain !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Entre bronzette et politique, moi, je vous le dis, y'a de la discut' !

- Kara, viens avec moi !

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Viens !

- Eh oh ! Me donne pas d'ordres, toi !

- Mais allez !

- Raah, bon d'accord ! Avant que tu ne m'arrache le bras !

Je râlais pour la forme, mais j'avoue que j'étais curieuse de savoir ce que Teran voulait faire…

On était rentré de Mos Eisley il n'y pas longtemps. Tepa était partie j'ignorais où, mais comme Teran n'avait pas l'air de s'en faire pour ça, je ne me suis pas inquiétée…

Mais moi qui pensais pouvoir m'accorder une petite sieste bien méritée à l'ombre, ça semblait raté, avec ce zozo qui insistait pour que je sorte voir un truc dehors, dans la tourmente brûlante du désert.

Si je m'étais levée pour rien, il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir, celui là !

Teran m'a tiré dans les escaliers qui donnaient accès au désert et l'emmena jusqu'en haut d'une dune. Il n'avait pas remarqué que j'étais crevée par cette journée ? Nan, visiblement pas, mais vu que lui avait vécu cette vie là toute… Eh bin, toute sa vie, c'était un peu moins dur pour lui que cela ne l'était pour moi ! Alors il aurait pu être gentil, hein !

…

OK, bin, ma fatigue, elle pouvait aller voir ailleurs, hein !

Je crois bien que je n'avais jamais vu un spectacle pareil.

Les deux soleils de Tatooine se couchaient doucement, l'un un peu au dessus de l'autre, respectivement orange teinté d'or et rubis parsemé de pourpre sombre. De véritables joyaux naturels suspendus dans ce ciel uniforme tels des pierres précieuses dans un écrin de velours. Ils laissaient leurs rayons marquer les dunes de traînées couleur rubis et les faisaient apparaître comme des dents et les ondulations du dos d'une créature immortelle et majestueuse.

- Alors ? , m'a demandé Teran avec un sourire.

- C'est… C'est…

Bécasse que j'étais ! Incapable de déblatérer quelque chose de plus intelligent ! Je me serais foutue des claques, tiens !

- Cette planète est vraiment un trou perdu au fin fond de la Galaxie… Mais je dois admettre que ça… C'est un spectacle que tu ne trouveras presque jamais ailleurs…

- C'est… Pff ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise à un truc pareil ?

Je suis tombée sur le cul.

Littéralement.

Le sable avait encore un peu de la chaleur que les deux soleils lui avaient prodiguée toute la journée, mais elle s'estompait très vite, remplacée par le froid pénétrant de la nuit à venir.

- C'est magnifique.

Teran se laissa tomber juste à coté de moi en riant. Il avait dû en voir, lui, des couchers de soleils semblables à celui-ci !

- L'Empire sait prendre énormément de choses aux gens. Leurs avenir, leur argent, leur maison, leur vie, souvent… Mais il existe quand même des trucs qu'ils ne peuvent pas atteindre, pour peu qu'on se donne la peine de les protéger et de les chérir : Leurs espoirs, leurs rêves, leurs opinions… Et quand je vois ça, ça continue à me faire penser qu'un jour… L'Empire ne sera plus là… Mais ces rêves, oui… Parce que je me dis que ces soleils, ils ont vu des vies humaines par centaines de milliers, ils ont vu d'innombrables injustices, d'incontrôlables guerres, et je sais qu'ils en verront encore… Mais ils ont aussi vu des espoirs forts, des rêves qui se sont réalisés, des maisons qui se sont reconstruites, des naissances… Bref, ils ont vu que la Vie ne peut pas être contrôlée par un foutu empire tyrannique qui pense le contraire !

- … Les empires sont tous les mêmes partout, tu sais…

- Oh, j'en doute pas une seconde ! Mais tu en a connu un, d'empire, toi ?

- Non, mais notre histoire, chez nous, en dit assez long sur la fin des empires en général… Les dictateurs finissent toujours par être renversés…

- Raconte moi.

- …Pff… Je sais que le dernier empire que l'on ait connu et qui a tenté de mettre l'ensemble du monde sous sa domination a mal fini. Cette tentative d'invasion gigantesque s'est soldée par une guerre totale, que l'on a appelé la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

- Pourquoi la Seconde ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'il y a eu une Première Guerre Mondiale avant ça, ais-je souri.

Il a paru surpris par ma réponse.

- Et la Première aussi, c'était une tentative de domination ?

- Oui… Et non. Beaucoup moins que la Seconde, du moins. Ma planète est divisée en pays divers et variés, en taille comme en culture… Vous avez des pays, sur les planètes ?

- Quelques unes en ont, mais c'est rare.

- OK… Il n'en reste que les tensions politiques entre les pays étaient telles que ça s'est terminé en guerre. Et ceux qui l'ont déclarée l'ont perdu… Pour redéclarer la guerre aux vainqueurs du premier conflit des années plus tard. Sauf que cette fois ci, les anciens vaincus étaient devenus très puissants, sous une doctrine appelée le Nazisme… Les premiers temps, ils ont gagné, puis les autres pays s'en sont mêlés parce qu'ils avaient été attaqués sans déclaration de guerre préalable par les alliés des anciens vaincus, qui venaient du pays appelé l'Allemagne… Euh, je sais pas si j'ai été super clair, là…

- Bin, faudra que tu me réexpliques, mais j'ai compris les grandes lignes… Comment ça s'est terminé ?

- Les Nazis avaient commis des crimes atroces envers un peuple dont la religion s'appelait le Judaïsme… Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils leur en voulaient tant… Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ont crée des camps où ils les exterminaient en masse après les avoir arrêtés dans tous les pays qu'ils avaient envahi. C'était vraiment horrible. A la fin de la guerre, quand on a découvert ces camps d'extermination, on a jugé les coupables qui ne s'étaient pas enfuis ou suicidés avec une extrême sévérité. La plupart ont été exécutés ou emprisonnés à vie, et je dois dire qu'ils le méritaient.

- Et leur chef ? Il l'ont arrêté aussi ?

- Hitler ? Non, lui, il a été lâche. Il s'est suicidé juste avant que la ville où il se trouvait soit prise.

Teran poussa un profond soupir. J'ai repris mon souffle, puis j'ai plongé ma main dans le sable tiède. Il était fluide et fin, comme celui sur les plages tropicales, sur Terre…

- En fait, dans ton monde, c'est aussi mouvementé question politique qu'ici !

- Tu l'as dis, bouffi !

- C'est qui, ça ?

- C'est une expression typiquement terrienne, mon cher. Tu te rappelles de Paulette ?

- Aah…

On s'est retourné en entendant alors un bruit particulièrement singulier, selon moi, du moins. Comme un reniflement croisé à un éternuement.

C'était Tepa. Elle était juchée sur une espèce de… truc, d'une couleur peau humaine parsemée de quelques poils noirs et épais. En fait, à part la trompe qu'elle tenait plus de l'éléphant, ça ressemblait à un dromadaire rasé de près et un peu malade. La créature s'est agenouillée et Tepa en est descendue en tirant sur une sacoche accrochée au coté gauche de la selle sur laquelle elle était assise.

La mère de Teran nous a fait un grand sourire en agitant la main et on s'est levé pour la rejoindre.

- Vu que vous avez pris le speeder, tous les deux, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de prendre Wid, a-t-elle expliqué, Ha, les jeunes !

- Maman, tu as 32 ans, tu n'es pas super vieille non plus…, a fait remarquer Teran.

- Teran… C'est quoi, ce… Cette chose ?

- Wid ? Ah, viens voir !

Il m'a prit par la main et m'a conduit tout près de la bestiole qui n'avait pas le parfum des roses, si vous voyez de quoi je veux parler.

Mais Teran m'a prit la main et l'a posée avec fermeté et douceur à la fois sur la peau bizarre de la bestiole… Qui a émit un nouveau son enrhumé ! Je n'avais jamais vue une chose pareille avant, ça vous étonne à ce point que je ne sois pas rassurée ? Mais après, en même temps, vous, vous avez pu voir Star Wars en film…

Et c'est moi qui me retrouvais à caresser une de ces bêtes qui n'étaient pas censées exister en vrai !

Mais après, je ne savais plus vraiment qu'est ce que était vrai, et qu'est ce qui était faux, alors…

- Elle s'appelle Wid. C'est une vieille femelle, mais elle est encore bien robuste. Si tu veux, je t'apprendrais à la monter, demain…

- Euh… Tu… Tu es sûr ?

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu vois, elle t'apprécie déjà !

Effectivement, Wid me reniflait la main d'un air intéressé. La peau sous mes doigts vibrait comme si la bestiole ronronnait. On aurait dit un vieux chat paresseux et affectueux !

- Bon, allez, les jeunes, vous vous occuperez de tout ça demain ! , est intervenue Tepa, Pour l'instant, je vais la ramener à l'étable et on va aller s'occuper du dîner…

J'ai eu un grand sourire. Finalement, la vie ici était bien plus intéressante que sur Terre, je trouve ! En plus, Tepa et Teran étaient adorables, même si Teran avait besoin d'une ou deux baffes de temps à autre… Ca ne lui faisait pas de mal, après tout !

Cette vie, pourtant si tranquille et apaisante, n'allait bientôt plus être la même… Pour Teran comme pour moi, d'ailleurs !

Parce que quand vous vous réveillez, tôt le lendemain matin tout ça parce qu'un canon de fusil blaster vous chatouille désagréablement le menton, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve que ça des intonations un peu dramatiques…

* * *

**...Et on s'arrête là ! La suite samedi ou dimanche prochain !**


	7. Je déteste les militaires ! Vraiment !

**Salut à tous ! Chapitre... euh...Sept au rapport ! Je vous laisse donc lire en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours. Merci à Melior pour ses reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand je vous dis que j'aime pas les militaires !

Je crois bien qu'il était super tôt quand ils sont arrivés. Les deux soleils n'émettaient encore que peu de lumière sur le sable du désert qui s'agrippait toujours aux frimas de la nuit comme un enfant serrant les jupes de sa mère avec angoisse. C'est du moins ce que j'ai pu voir par la fenêtre lorsque ils ont agi comme un très agréable réveil matin.

Et je vous jure qu'il n'y a rien de pire que d'émerger du sommeil en sentant le métal glacé du canon d'une arme pointée sur votre gorge. Ca vous fait une drôle d'impression, je peux vous le dire !

J'ai sursauté en ressentant ça, d'ailleurs, puis j'ai failli me mettre à hurler en voyant une figure casquée en blanc et noir qui me tenait en joue. J'étais complètement tétanisée.

Je ne les avais vu que deux fois, mais je pouvais aisément les reconnaître à présent. Difficile de les oublier, avec leurs costumes ! Ils s'étaient inspirés des pingouins pour les dessiner, ou quoi ?

- Debout !

- OK, OK…

Avec des gestes précautionneux, histoire d'éviter un tir de blaster un peu trop nerveux, je me suis levée, parfaitement réveillée, à présent. Teran subissait le même traitement de la part d'un autre Stormtrooper, et ils nous ont fait sortir de la chambre au pas de course sous la menace de leurs armes, les mains sur la tête comme si on était de dangereux terroristes.

Enfin, après, peut être qu'ils nous prenaient vraiment pour des terroristes…

Attention, de terribles gamins de 14 piges sont transférés d'une pièce à l'autre ! Alerte maximale ! Tous à vos postes ! J'ai quand même remarqué que s'ils n'étaient pas spécialement délicats avec moi, ils l'étaient encore moins avec Teran. Et j'ai alors eu un gros doute.

Ainsi qu'un très mauvais pressentiment.

Encore !

Les ombres nocturnes qui auraient encore pu s'attarder dans la cour avaient été complètement balayées par les phares puissants de ce qui ressemblait à un speeder de taille XXL noir et gris, très sobre, donc, et qui était lourdement armé. Des soldats, au moins une trentaine sinon plus, étaient postés dans la cour et autour de la ferme, arme au poing et extrêmement attentifs à tout ce qui les entouraient. Je me suis sentie très mal, tout à coup.

Les deux soldats qui étaient venus nous chercher littéralement jusqu'au fond de notre lit nous ont poussés vers un homme qui devait avoir dans la quarantaine et qui donnait des ordres à tel ou tel de ses hommes. Il était vêtu d'un uniforme gris vert assez sombre et portait un couvre chef de la même couleur qui, du moins à mon goût, lui donnait un air idiot. Il avait un regard froid, de celui qui veut être obéi par n'importe quel moyen.

A coté de lui, il y avait un autre type qui, lui, était entièrement en gris et qui portait le même chapeau/bonnet/…truc sur le crâne. Je crois que j'aurais ricané si la situation n'avait pas été si grave.

Teran m'a donné un discret coup de coude. Il avait l'air particulièrement inquiet.

- T'as pas vu ma mère ?

- Euh… Non… Tu crois qu'ils l'ont arrêtée, elle aussi ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Avancez ! Taisez vous !

Un nouveau coup de crosse entre les omoplates. Il recommençait ça, lui, et il allait entendre parler du pays !

Finalement, ils nous arrêtés devant le type qui avait décidé d'imiter Nono la gentille grenouille, sauf qu'il ne ressemblait pas à une grenouille, selon moi, mais plus à un crapaud, et qu'il avait l'air tout sauf gentil. Les mains dans le dos, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, le genre de sourire qui attirait les baffes à mon goût, il avait ostensiblement présenté la crosse de son flingue en mode « Chuis le méchant Père Fouettard ! ».

M'enfin quand même, je trouve que le vrai Père Fouettard a plus de classe que lui…

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, de la petite racaille ! , a-t-il ricané, Mon cher, est-ce bien les petites frappes qui vous ont volé cette précieuse liste ?

L'autre s'est approché et je l'ai tout de suite détesté à peu près autant que l'autre. Tous les deux avaient un air vicieux, fourbe et sournois. Plus celui des politiciens que des militaires…

N'empêche qu'il a désigné Teran d'un doigt crispé et a eu un rictus de triomphe.

- C'est bien lui, mon ami. La fille n'était pas avec lui au moment du vol, mais je l'ai vu avec lui juste après. Une jolie complice que tu t'es trouvée là, morveux !

Il s'est approché tout près de moi, me chatouillant horriblement le visage avec ses moustaches. Je me suis retenue pour ne pas lui mordre le nez, tiens !

- Oui, une bien jolie complice que voilà ! Quel dommage… La Rébellion recrute vraiment jeune !

J'ai froncé les sourcils, mais je n'ai rien dit. Même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait de prendre mon élan et de donner un bon coup de pied droit dans ses…

- Quant à toi, gamin, tu vas gentiment me dire où est cette liste ! , a-t-il déclaré en se tournant vers Teran qui commençait à s'agiter.

- Dites moi d'abord où est ma mère ! , a pesté Teran.

L'officier s'est redressé et s'est éloigné pour échanger quelques mots avec l'homme grenouille/crapaud. Puis ils ont appelé un soldat qui est reparti bien vite dans la maison en emmenant avec lui 5 autres Stormtroopers.

- Que disions nous alors ? Ah oui ! Ta mère ? C'est pour elle que tu t'inquiètes, gamin ?

Teran et moi, on leur a lancé un regard de pur défi. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient fait ?

- Amenez la !

Deux Stormtroopers ont tiré quelqu'un jusqu'à nous, et j'ai tressailli en reconnaissant Tepa. La pauvre avait du se débattre, parce qu'elle saignait au front et avait l'air épuisée. J'ai admiré sa force de caractère à ne pas se laisser faire.

Dès qu'elle a vu Teran, son regard vert s'est illuminé. Elle s'est levée et a serré son fils unique dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des mots que je n'ai pas pu entendre tant ils étaient bas. L'officier a fait un geste et un Stormtrooper a alors séparé la mère et l'enfant.

Teran avait l'air un peu soulagé, et je l'étais également, mais la suite nous a plongé dans l'horreur.

L'officier à l'uniforme vert a sorti tranquillement son pistolaser, l'a appuyé sur la tempe de Tepa et a tiré sans la moindre hésitation.

Le coup a résonné pendant ce qui m'a semblé une éternité dans les oreilles tandis que Teran s'était mis à hurler. Tepa, elle, s'est effondrée sur le sol de terre battue, pauvre poupée de chiffon, marionnette aux fils sectionnés. Elle était morte avant d'avoir touché le sol.

Ca avait été une exécution. Une exécution tout ce qu'il y a de plus sommaire. Et de plus cruel.

Parce qu'il l'avait fait sous les yeux de son fils.

J'ai bien cru que Teran était devenu fou. Il a essayé de se jeter sur l'officier, mais deux Stormtroopers l'ont plaqué au sol. En se débattant, ils jetaient des volées de poussière partout autour d'eux. J'ai voulu aller aider Teran, mais un soldat m'a violemment tordu le bras en arrière, ce qui m'a fait crier de douleur. Mais c'est qu'ils faisaient vraiment mal, ces cons !

- _Mais pourquoi vous faites ça !?_

Pas de réponse, évidemment.

Teran étouffait à moitié, à présent, sous la masse de soldats sur lui que je devinais assez lourde quand même. Ils comptaient le tuer comme ça, ou quoi ?

L'officier s'est approché et s'est arrêté tout près du nez du garçon qui le regardait d'un air haineux.

- Où est cette liste, gamin ?

- Mais quelle liste ?!

L'impérial a froncé les sourcils… et a projeté une volée de sable au visage de Teran d'un coup de pied. Teran s'est mis à gémir de douleur.

J'en avais trop vu.

Et j'avais vu rouge.

J'ai renversé ma tête en arrière d'un coup sec et j'ai entendu un craquement, accompagnant mon abominable douleur à l'arrière du crâne. Apparemment, j'avais fait mouche en touchant le casque du Stormtrooper qui me tenait, parce qu'il m'a lâché en poussant un grognement.

J'ai bondi et j'ai littéralement fait voler les soldats qui retenaient Teran dans les airs.

Nan, sérieusement, ils ont atterri deux bons mètres plus loin !

« _I believe I can fly !_ " Quoi !

L'officier aussi a goûté aux joies de l'apesanteur, tandis que je m'occupais à redresser Teran qui luttait pour reprendre son souffle, s'essuyant le visage du mieux qu'il pouvait. Je savais parfaitement ce que j'avais derrière moi : une vingtaine de fusils blasters dont le canon était pointé sur ma nuque et mon dos, attendant l'ordre fatidique pour mettre fin à ma pitoyable existence. Mais, je vais vous dire la vérité : Je m'en foutais comme de mon premier bavoir ! Je m'en tapais l'oreille avec une babouche ! Je m'en torchais le…

… Bref, j'en avais rien à foutre.

En fait, je me concentrais tant sur Teran que sur ma colère et mon chagrin. Ils avaient tué Tepa sous nos yeux. Comme ça. Elle était morte en ignorant pourquoi elle était morte, et j'étais sûre que Teran s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

- Toi…

J'ai relevé la tête. L'officier, lui, s'est relevé tout court, les traits de son visage déformés par la rage de se voir ridiculisé ainsi par une gamine devant ses hommes et un officier qui semblait de rang supérieur au sien. Ce dernier paraissait d'ailleurs choqué par la prouesse acrobatique et imprévue dont les Stormtroopers et son collègue avaient fait preuve.

- Toi… Tu…

Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, et toute la colère qui me faisait bouillir, j'ai fais mon maximum pour qu'elle y apparaisse clairement. Déjà que je n'avais pas des yeux super rassurants… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cet ignoble abruti à paru troublé par ce qu'il y a vu. Quelque chose l'avait frappé dans mon regard…

Mais quoi ?

Mais il s'est repris, puis il a fait un geste auquel je m'attendais, mais que je trouvais instinctivement des plus stupides.

Il a sorti son pistolaser, celui là même qu'il avait utilisé pour assassiner lâchement Tepa, et l'a pointé sur mon front.

- Tu sais que tu vas regretter ce geste, petite vipère ?

- Lieutenant Luerek !

L'autre s'y mettait aussi, maintenant !

Le dénommé lieutenant Luerek, alias Nono le méchant crapaud, s'est figé lorsque l'autre l'a repris.

- Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit de suspects à interroger. Vos petites vengeances personnelles, vous les règlerez plus tard !

Au même moment, un Stormtrooper est sorti de la maison et s'est arrêté devant ces deux énergumènes que j'avais une furieuse envie de pulvériser jusqu'aux fins fonds de cette Galaxie lointaine !

- Monsieur…

- QUOI ?!

- Nous avons passé l'habitation au peigne fin, monsieur. Aucune trace de la liste.

- Vous avez regardé partout ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Même l'ordinateur ?

- Oui, monsieur.

Le lieutenant Luerek s'est tourné vers moi avec un mauvais sourire, puis a repointé son arme sur mon front de plus belle.

- Je suis fatigué de poser cette question ! Où est la liste, petite peste ?

- … Vous pourriez chercher votre foutue liste n'importe où, vous ne la trouverez pas. Le vol de ce truc n'était qu'une erreur de sa part, mais tirez ! Allez y, je vous en prie ! Faites nous ce que vous avez fait à sa mère qui était complètement innocente !

C'est le silence total qui a suivi ma tirade, et pas le tir strident émit par un pistolaser pointé vers ma tête. Je n'avais pas peur de mourir, et c'est ce qui m'a permis de leur sortir un truc pareil.

L'échange de regard qu'on s'est fait, par contre, était intense et électrique. Moi, de mon coté, je me sentais de plus en plus en colère. Ils avaient fait tellement de mal à Teran, en tuant Tepa ainsi ! C'était comme si quelque chose se glissait sournoisement sous la carapace de mon esprit, empoisonnant mes pensées et exacerbant mes sentiments les plus amers.

Je détestais cette sensation de perversion.

Et je l'adorais.

Parce que je me sentais tellement puissante !

Mais, en même temps, mon dégoût pour ça m'empêchait de savourer ce sentiment de supériorité dans son ensemble.

J'étais sûre que j'aurais pu les écraser, pathétiques insectes qu'ils étaient, rien qu'avec une inflexion de mon esprit, mais tout au fond de moi, quelque chose me soufflait que je ne vaudrais pas mieux qu'eux si je faisais ça. En fait, c'est le souvenir de cette voix si douce et apaisante qui m'a redonné mes esprits, cette voix qui m'avais incité à lâcher prise avant d'être aspirée par le vortex qui m'a amenée ici. Des souvenirs très flous, lointains et inaccessibles me sont revenus à la mémoire. La chaleur maternelle, la douceur d'une main caressante, un sourire aimant… Teran venait de perdre tout ça, et je ne devais pas me laisser aller pour le plonger définitivement dans l'horreur.

J'ai fini par détourner les yeux.

Ils avaient gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre.

C'est décidé, je haïssais profondément l'Empire Galactique.

- Emmenez les. Je crois que les inquisiteurs impériaux auront des questions à leur poser… Peut être même le seigneur Vador !

Vador. Ce nom même suffisait à chasser les dernières traces de ma colère pour laisser place à la peur. Même si je ne connaissais rien à Star Wars, vous n'imaginez quand même pas que je n'avais jamais entendu ce nom au moins une fois ! Il m'avait laissé un profond sentiment d'angoisse et d'insécurité que les autres, je l'avais remarqué, ne ressentaient pas. Pour moi, c'était vraiment synonyme de danger.

Dark Vador.

Teran, lui, s'était figé en entendant ce nom. Apparemment, il l'avait entendu plus souvent que moi ! Ainsi que ses hauts faits !

Bref, je préférais éviter de me retrouver entre ses pattes.

Bizarrement, c'est ce qui semblait prévu…

Et merde !

Les soldats nous ont relevé de force et nous ont passé les menottes, puis nous ont fait monter dans un des speeders (pas celui qui était dedans, mais le second, que je n'avais pas vu… Je sais, j'ai besoin de lunettes !).

On est parti, laissant derrière nous ce qui faisait la vie de Teran jusqu'alors partir en fumée…

* * *

**...Et on s'arrête là ! N'oubliez pas les reviews ! **

**La suite le week-end prochain !**


	8. Le jeu du chat, c'est pas mon truc !

**Salut à tous ! Chapitre 8 au rapport ! Sinon, les fans de la Série Clone Wars auront déjà entendu la nouvelle : La série est dinitivement arrêtée... Pas content !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

On joue à chat avec les Stormtroopers dans les couloirs d'une station spatiale de combat en forme de balle de ping-pong taille XXXXXXXXXXXXXL ! (Je sais, c'est un long titre…)

Il s'est avéré que pour être interrogés par les personnes appropriées quant à savoir où se trouvait la liste, il aurait fallu, soit aller à Coruscant, domaine de l'Empereur, soit aller dans une station militaire assez importante et possédant tout le matériel nécessaire pour jouer à « Youpi le gentil bourreau » !

Et il se trouvait que la plus proche, en ce moment même, bin c'était l'Etoile Noire.

Génial.

Autant vous dire que Teran et moi, on en menait pas large. De un, on était aux mains des impériaux qui se foutaient comme d'une guigne qu'on soit encore des gosses, de deux, on allait recevoir des séances de tortures gratuites sur une station spatiale qui se déplaçait dans l'espace comme moi je me serais déplacée pour aller acheter du pain en promenant mon chien !

Ils sont fous, ces impériaux !

Bref, n'empêche que c'était bien cette station – d'après ce que j'avais compris des officiers responsables de notre cas, elle avait la forme d'une boule de billard pour le Géant Vert (pour ne pas dire autre chose…) – dans laquelle on allait sûrement, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer, finir nos misérables vies.

Tandis qu'on attendait notre taxi (j'ai nommé la navette qui devait nous faire embarquer sur un croiseur interstellaire qui, lui, se chargerait de nous acheminer jusqu'à l'engin de la mort qui tue, autant vous dire qu'on a plus vite fait à faire du stop !) je me suis approchée de Teran dans notre cellule. Cette dernière était exactement comme je me faisais l'idée d'une cellule : poussiéreuse, sale et… vide. Ils nous avaient laissé les menottes, ces crétins !

- Teran… Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit ce qui s'était passé ?

- J'avais déjà perdu ma mère… Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir à ton tour ?

Je l'ai regardé, surprise. Il avait gardé le silence… pour moi ?

- C'est de ma faute si elle est morte, Teran…

- Nan. C'est la mienne. Tout ça parce que je me suis cru suffisamment malin pour aller chipper des trucs aux Stormtroopers et aux zigotos qui leur donnent des ordres et espérer m'en tirer sans une égratignure ! Je sais ce que je suis, maintenant, Kara ! Je ne suis pas un rebelle ! Je suis… je suis…

J'ai vu des larmes couler sur ses joues et il a plongé son visage entre ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine.

- Je ne suis rien du tout.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

Il a relevé la tête.

- Teran Selace, tu n'es pas un rien du tout. Pour moi, l'acte de rébellion commence au moment même où tu y penses. Et toi, tu es passé au stade suivant. Tu as arrêté d'y penser, tu as agi. Peut être que ce que tu volais à ces idiots n'étaient pas grand-chose, rien qui n'ait une très grande valeur, mais rien que par ton geste, tu prouvais ainsi que tu désapprouvais profondément leurs actes. Ce n'est pas rien ! Je connais peu de gens qui seraient prêts à faire de même ! Tes actes mêmes hurlaient ton opinion : Tu es un rebelle. Et je suis sûr que la Rébellion dont tu m'as parlé serait heureuse de te compter dans ses rangs, parce que tu sais ce qui compte, dans cette vie !

Waouh ! Fallait vraiment que je devienne philosophe, plus tard, moi ! Ou psy… Ché pas, il allait falloir que j'y réfléchisse…

Enfin, si je survivais jusque là !

Ca me semblait mal parti, quand même…

- Mais si je n'avais pas volé cette foutue liste, ma mère serait encore en vie ! Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

Le silence est retombé dans la cellule. Il avait un argument de poids. Mais…

- …Et… Si tu n'avais pas volé cette foutue liste, je ne…

J'ai attendu que le Stormtrooper passe devant notre cellule, puis j'ai baissé la voix.

- Je ne l'aurais pas avalé et je ne risquerais pas de mourir intoxiquée.

- Ouais ! Ca, c'est encore de ma faute, aussi !

- Je ne serais pas ici, à attendre la mort…

- Aussi… Moi non plus d'ailleurs…

- Mais si tu n'avais pas volé cette liste… On se serait jamais rencontré.

- Ca aussi c'est…

Il a fermé la bouche et m'a regardé quelques instants. Il avait encore les sillons de larmes sur son visage et avait l'air tellement fragile !

Comme un enfant perdu.

Ce qu'il était, assurément !

J'ai souri malgré notre situation plus que précaire.

- On est là dedans tous les deux, Teran. Jusqu'au bout ! On a plus rien à perdre de toute façon !

Enfin, il me donnait un sourire ! Bon d'accord, petit, le sourire, mais ça restait correct !

- Alors…, ai-je repris en pointant mon estomac si précieux du menton, Tu comptes leur dire où elle est ?

Il a secoué la tête avec fermeté.

- C'est ça, tu tiens vraiment à mourir, toi…

- Bin quoi ?

- Réfléchis un peu ! Les impériaux veulent cette liste ! Et s'ils savent où elle est, qu'est ce que tu crois qu'ils vont faire ?

- Bin…

- Ils vont t'ouvrir le bide sans le moindre état d'âme. Crois moi ! Et ce, que tu sois encore vivante, ou non !

- OK, OK ! On abandonne la voie de la diplomatie ! Alors on fait quoi ?

- Euh… Faudra improviser !

- … Tu m'aides pas beaucoup, là…

Teran a ouvert la bouche pour répliquer, mais il n'en a pas eu le temps. On a entendu des bruits de pas dans le couloir des cellules, qui se sont arrêtés devant notre porte. Ils ont appuyé sur le bouton d'ouverture, sur le mur en face, et quelle n'a pas été notre désagréable surprise de voir entrer le déplaisant lieutenant Luerek. Accompagné par deux Stormtroopers, il s'est arrêté devant nous. Instinctivement, je me suis serrée contre Teran. J'avais un peu mal au ventre, tout à coup…

- Avant que vous ne partiez en enfer, les mômes, je vous laisse une dernière chance d'être de bons citoyens impériaux : Où est la liste ?

- Allez vous faire voir ! On l'a pas, votre liste !

Luerek a soupiré, puis a fait un signe au soldat de gauche. Il s'est avancé et a frappé violemment Teran à la tempe.

- Teran !

- Vous êtes vraiment des plaies, résidus de racaille ! , a pesté Luerek

- Vous voulez faire un autre vol plané ? Je doute que vous aillez la place d'atterrir en toute sécurité, cette fois-ci…

Je bluffais totalement. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'avais réussi à faire un truc pareil, la dernière fois, mais visiblement, ça a fonctionné, parce qu'une lueur pas très rassurée est apparue dans le regard de l'officier. Il s'est penché et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait m'arracher le cuir chevelu lorsqu'il attrapé une longue mèche noire dans sa poigne sans douceur. J'ai grimacé, mais aucun son n'a franchi mes lèvres. Je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir !

- Je suis certain que les inquisiteurs du seigneur Vador sauront vous délier la langue… Et en moins de temps que vous ne le croyez ! , a-t-il postillonné dans mon oreille.

De un, je n'ai pas apprécié sa menace, et de deux, je ne supportais pas les cris et les bruits forts du coté de cette oreille. Cette dernière avait la particularité d'être marquée par un crénelage qui ressemblait à une brûlure, mais elle était encore présentable, bien que sensible. J'ignorais depuis quand j'avais cette cicatrice marquante. Je l'avais toujours connu. Les tuteurs qui s'occupaient de l'orphelinat m'avaient dit que c'était un chien qui m'avait fait ça, mais je n'y croyais pas. Les dents d'un chien produisent-elles des brûlures ? Je crois pas, nan… Je crois surtout qu'ils m'avaient dit ça pour me donner une réponse, mais leur histoire restait peu crédible, à mes yeux, du moins…

L'abruti m'a lâché, puis il a appelé d'autres soldats qui sont venus nous sortir de ce trou à rats (Nouveau nom de la cellule…). J'ai aidé Teran à se relever. Du sang coulait en un mince filet écarlate le long de sa joue et de son cou, mais il n'avait pas l'air trop sonné.

Je l'ai quand même aidé à marcher tandis qu'on sortait, encadré par les quatre Stormtroopers à travers de nombreux couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'on finisse par revoir la lumière du jour.

C'était une piste d'atterrissage, apparemment, et on était attendus.

Le « taxi », donc, ou « panier à salade », était en fait une sorte de vaisseau dont les ailes étaient repliées en triangle au dessus de la cabine de pilotage dont la vitre était noire. En dessous, il y avait une rampe d'embarquement qui ressemblait à une gueule prête à avaler ses malheureuses victimes et qui crachait de la fumée comme s'il voulait imiter une éruption du Vésuve…

Les soldats nous ont poussé sur ladite rampe d'embarquement, et c'est comme ça qu'on a dit adieu au paysage désertique de Tatooine…

****0****0****0****

J'en pouvais plus de ce voyage forcé ! Vraiment ! RAS LE C*** !

Bon, restons courtoise, quand même !

Teran et moi, on devait bien être des rares privilégiés à pouvoir visiter les « magnifiques » départements des cellules d'un croiseur interstellaire (je reste ironique, bien sur, je pense que vous l'aurez remarqué !)

On avait été séparés peu après notre arrivée sur ce vaisseau de malheur. Eh, c'était mon premier voyage dans les étoiles, et j'étais accusée de vol et de « trahison » ! M'enfin, il fallait savoir envers qui j'étais loyale, quand même…

On nous a emmené jusqu'au niveau des cellules (encore !) Et on a poussé Teran dans une de nos nouvelles « chambres ». Eh, mais c'était pas prévu qu'on soit dans des hôtels séparés ! Je vais me plaindre à la réception, moi !

Ma cellule était située trois rangs plus loin (pourquoi ? Les autres étaient occupadas, ou quoi ?) Et on m'a laissé là dedans après m'avoir enfin retiré ces menottes qui commençaient sérieusement à m'énerver (Essayez de vous gratter l'arrière de l'épaule quand vous avez les mains attachées devant vous ! Un cauchemar !) avec pour seule compagnie les néons froids qui grésillaient de façon sinistre, le bruit des turbines du gigantesque vaisseau et la couleur noire et grise qui m'entourait…

Bin, ça respirait pas la joie, là dedans !

J'ai poussé un gros soupir, puis je me suis laissée tomber sur le banc, unique meuble de la pièce (en métal aussi, qu'est ce que vous croyez ! On est pas au Club Med ! Dommage, d'ailleurs…). Il fallait que je prenne mon mal en patience. Je n'avais pas le choix.

…

Mais bon, quand même, au bout de trois heures de voyage, je commençais un peu à en avoir marre ! C'est vrai quoi ! Dans les films, quand les héros sont dans des situations comme ça, ça dure toujours quelques minutes, seulement ! C'est pas juste !

Juste quand je commençais sincèrement à perdre mon calme, j'ai vu la porte de ma délicieuse cellule s'ouvrir. Un type habillé en noir avec un casque qui me faisait penser à une cuillère est entré et m'a fait un signe autoritaire.

OK, il était temps de redire bongnour aux zolies menottes !

J'avais envie de me gifler, parfois, moi…

J'ai retrouvé Teran peu après, et on nous a conduit jusqu'à la zone d'atterrissage du croiseur. Et c'était reparti pour une petite séance de taxi !

Pourtant, j'ai cru halluciner lorsque l'Etoile Noire est apparue devant nos yeux.

Imaginez vous une pomme, la plus grosse et la plus ronde que vous n'ayez jamais vue de votre vie. Croquez un bout et rendez la lisse comme une boule de marbre poli et noire comme une nuit sans lune. Puis grossissez la encore plus et vous aurez une idée de ce à quoi ressemble l'Etoile Noire.

Autant vous dire que Teran et moi, on était un peu sur le cul…

Mais plus on s'en approchait, moins j'avais envie d'en visiter les départements et niveaux des cellules, déjà que j'y allais pas de bonne grâce... C'était un véritable mastodonte, ce truc !

La navette a irrémédiablement fini par arriver au niveau des hangars. Il y en avait des dizaines, de tailles diverses et variées, et j'étais certaine que les plus gros d'entres eux pouvaient sans problème accueillir un croiseur impérial comme celui qu'on venait de quitter.

La navette, que j'appris était de classe Lambda (Ca ne me dit quand même toujours rien sur la bêbête en question !), s'est posée dans un de ces hangars de taille moyenne. Quelques secondes plus tard, les Stormtroopers qui nous accompagnaient partout nous ont poussé le long de la rampe d'embarquement. Il y avait d'autres soldats qui patrouillaient, ainsi que des officiers qui devaient être de rang un peu supérieur, encore des bonhommes aux casques à tête de cuillère et j'ai cru même voir un type vêtu d'écarlate, dont le visage était complètement recouvert par un masque aussi rouge que sa tenue. Seule une fente noire au niveau des yeux lui permettait de voir quelque chose, histoire qu'il s'empêtre pas dans sa cape. Il tenait une lance à la main et c'était pas nécessaire de s'appeler Einstein pour deviner qu'elle était électrifiée.

Mais il a vite disparu, et je n'ai pas osé en parler à Teran tout de suite, parce qu'on avait pas le droit de parler et que je n'avais pas envie de le mettre à cran encore plus que ça.

L'officier en gris qui était présent lors de notre arrestation s'est adressé à un type en noir. J'ai essayé de tendre l'oreille, mais ces abrutis parlaient à voix basse. J'ai quand même pu entendre les mots « Vador », « Alderaan », « Rebelles » et « vaisseau »…

Bizarre, c'était pas de nous qu'ils parlaient.

- Soldats, emmenez les aux cellules. Je vais informer le grand Moff Tarkin que ses inquisiteurs vont avoir de quoi s'échauffer, puisque apparemment, les choses sérieuses ne sont pas pour tout de suite…

Lorsqu'il s'est retourné pour disparaître dans les entrailles de cette station labyrinthique, je lui ai tiré la langue en lui faisant un geste très explicatif, ce qui m'a valu une remontrance sous forme de coup de la part des soldats qui étaient derrière moi et qui m'avaient vu faire. Je les ai fusillé du regard, mais ils n'ont pas répondu à la perche que je leur tendais et ils m'ont poussé avec Teran vers des ascenseurs. J'avais de plus en plus mal au ventre, moi…

Tandis qu'on montait, je ressassais de tout et de rien dans ma tête. Vu que j'allais mourir, autant que je fasse l'inventaire de mes souvenirs, histoire de faire une synthèse de ma vie si pathétique !

La solitude, les journées monotones, les cours, les brimades dont j'avais été victime quand j'étais jeune, les techniques que j'utilisais pour échapper à ceux qui me cherchaient des noises…

Soudain, j'ai écarquillé les yeux. Nan, quand même pas ! Ils marcheraient pas pour un truc pareil, si ?

Idiots comme ils étaient après tout…

J'avais rien à perdre.

L'ascenseur a soudain cessé de monter et les portes se sont ouvertes sur un couloir désert, éclairé par des néons froids. Visiblement, on devait changer d'ascenseur pour accéder au niveau des cellules. On a suivi les soldats avec docilité. Je devais pas rater mon coup. J'aurais droit qu'à une chance !

- Aah… Aïe, j'ai… j'ai du mal à respirer… **AÏE **!

Je me suis écroulée sur le sol en gémissant de douleur et les Stormtroopers se sont arrêtés, ainsi que Teran qui me regardait comme si j'allais me mettre à danser le ballet de Casse Noisette en mode tectonique d'un instant à l'autre.

- S'il… s'il vous plait… je… dois…prendre mes… mes médicaments, ils…Aah !

- Relevez vous !

- Je ne… Uuuh… Je dois… prendre mes… médicaments ! , ai-je pourtant insisté en prenant le risque de lancer un regard appuyé à Teran.

Ce dernier s'est finalement rendu compte de ce que je faisais.

- Monsieur, c'est vrai ! , est-il alors intervenu, Si vous ne faites pas ça, elle risque la mort ! Laissez lui prendre ses médicaments ! Elle en a besoin maintenant !

Le Stormtrooper qui dirigeait le convoi parut ennuyé. Après tout, j'étais une suspecte importante dans ce vol de liste. Si je mourais sans avoir livré mes secrets, ca n'arrangerait pas son affaire.

Il a fait un signe de tête au soldat le plus proche de moi qui m'a débarrassé de mes menottes. Aussitôt, le souffle court, j'ai plongé la main dans ma poche à la recherche des médicaments qui me permettraient de me sentir mieux.

- Alors, ça vient ? , s'est impatienté le Stormtrooper en chef.

- …Ouais… Mais, j'ai… une mauvaise nouvelle…pour vous.

**SBING !**

Mon poing, supporté par le manche du vieil opinel que j'avais trouvé par terre il y a ce qui me semble si longtemps, est parti et a percuté le casque du soldat le plus proche de moi. Il est tombé en arrière. Je me suis relevée, shootée à l'adrénaline pure.

- La pilule va être dure à avaler.

Je crânais. En réalité, j'étais morte de trouille, parce que j'avais seulement une vieille lame piquetée de rouille face à des blasters. Mais j'avais eu l'avantage de l'effet de surprise. Les soldats n'ont rien compris à se qui se passait, d'autant plus que Teran venait de passer lui aussi à l'action. Deux Stormtroopers étaient déjà à genoux, se tenant les parties…euh…sensibles en grognant de douleur.

Apparemment, Teran était doué pour se servir de ses jambes, parce qu'il a fait volte face et a donné un coup de pied dans la face du dernier rescapé au moment même où moi, je m'occupais de faire de ce dernier un castra pour les 15 prochains jours. Le pauvre n'a rien vu venir. J'ai assommé vite fait les premiers chanteurs d'opéra, n'en revenant toujours pas d'être capable de faire des choses pareilles.

- Kara… Mais qu'est ce qu'on a fait ?

- J'ai improvisé !

- Ouais, mais enfin, bon…

- On avait pas de plan, et puis, t'avais compris mon message, non ?

- Heureusement, d'ailleurs ! Bon détache moi !

Je l'ai débarrassé des menottes qui sont tombées par terre en cliquetant. Aussitôt, il s'est penché et a récupéré l'une de leurs armes. Moi, j'étais tétanisée, serrant mon malheureux opinel dans ma main moite.

- Mais bouge toi, Kara !

- Teran… Tu te rends bien compte qu'on est au cœur d'une station de combat ennemie au milieu de l'espace et qu'on est des gosses ?

- Et toi, tu te rends compte que tu as dans ton estomac des infos qui peuvent être vitales à la Rébellion ? Tu veux te refaire chopper ?

- J'ai jamais tué personne.

- Va falloir t'y faire, ma grande !

Il m'a serré la main avec force. Je me sentais mal, d'un coup.

- On va s'en sortir, d'accord ?

J'ai fini par hocher la tête.

- Tiens, prends ça, m'a-t-il dit en me tendant un fusil blaster, On va leur mener la vie dure et tu pourras les faire voler encore un peu…

- Teran, c'est pas drôle ! Je sais vraiment pas comment j'ai fait ça !

- Si tu veux, on peut…

- Eh ! Qui va là ?

Merde ! C'est vrai que discutait comme des crétins, plantés au milieu d'un couloir avec quatre Stormtroopers au tapis, dans une station militaire qui était tout sauf un endroit sûr pour nous. Et nous, aller se cacher quelque part ? Nan, y'aurait pas de fun, sinon !

On s'est mis à courir tandis que l'officier qui nous avait repéré sonnait l'alerte. Un petit footing, d'accord. Un long, faut pas pousser, non plus !

Je crois bien qu'on a parcouru 500 bons mètres sans s'arrêter, poursuivi par les soldats appelés en renforts. Teran me tenait la main et tirait sans viser derrière lui de l'autre. On savait pas où on allait, mais on s'en foutait, tant qu'on pouvait les semer. Moi, j'osais pas me servir de l'engin de mort qu'il m'avait mis entre les pattes.

Puis les Stormtroopers ont commencé à tirer. Et là j'ai su qu'on plaisantait mais alors vraiment plus.

Putain, mais pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça retombe ?

On a atteint un croisement, et j'ai senti mon cœur rater un battement en voyant de nouveaux soldats remonter jusqu'à nous par le couloir de droite. Entre eux et ceux qui arrivaient derrière, y'avait du monde, je peux vous le dire !

- Viens !

Teran m'a tiré par le bras et on s'est engouffré dans le dernier couloir désert, celui de gauche, donc, et c'était reparti.

Ca n'en finissait pas. Et je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas des plus endurantes sur cette terre, ou Galaxie, ou quoi que ce soit où je me trouve ! Là, j'en pouvais vraiment plus. On a ralenti l'allure tandis que les impériaux gagnaient du terrain.

- Fermez les portes blindées ! Fermez les portes blindées !

Devant nous, des portes en métal épais on commencé à glisser en chuintant. D'un geste, Teran m'a exhorté à accélérer. Ce que j'ai fait en puisant dans les maigres forces qui me restaient.

On est passé de justesse, sautant au dessus des panneaux en métal qui se sont refermés en claquant juste après que mon pied soit passé. Essoufflés, on s'est enfin arrêtés quelques secondes, écoutant les Stormtroopers tambouriner sur la porte désormais fermée sur les fuyards qu'ils voulaient acculer en beuglant :

- Ouvrez les portes blindées ! Ouvrez les portes blindées !

J'ai froncé les sourcils, puis j'ai levé mon arme et je m'en suis servie pour la première fois. La commande d'ouverture a été bousillée par un tir net et précis. Il en restait plus que des morceaux fumants et noircis.

On s'est regardés, Teran et moi, puis l'adrénaline et retombée doucement et…

On s'est mis à rigoler comme des débiles.

Comme ça.

C'était un moyen d'évacuer notre nervosité et notre stress, et puis j'étais sure qu'il était aussi tendu que moi, celui là !

Mais punaise, qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien !

Derrière les portes, les autres s'échinaient toujours à essayer de les ouvrir, mais quelque chose me disait que ça prendrait du temps, je sais pas pourquoi ! Douce vengeance, ais-je pensé en regardant d'un air narquois ce qui restait des commandes d'ouverture.

- On devrait peut être se tirer d'ici, quand même…

Si Teran voulait rajouter quelque chose, il n'en eut pas le loisir. Un tir de blaster retentit derrière les portes, suivi par des cris et des jurons. Ils étaient cons ou quoi ? C'est blindé, les mecs ! Faut réfléchir, parfois !

- Mouais… T'as peut être raison. Ils vont réussir à nous tuer avec leurs âneries, ceux là. Et puis j'en peux plus ! Courir comme ça, c'est vraiment pas mon truc !

- Je propose qu'on se dégote un coin tranquille pour se reposer un peu. Qu'est ce que t'en pense ?

- Ca marche !

On a ramassé nos armes et on s'est éloigné vite fait aussi silencieusement que possible. Un endroit sûr, un endroit sûr... **MAIS QUEL ENDROIT EST SÛR, SUR CET ENGIN DE MORT ?!**

- Là !

J'ai tourné la tête vers l'endroit qu'il indiquait. Une autre porte, qu'il fallait déverrouiller, cette fois. J'ai grimacé. Elle ne se fermait que de l'extérieur ?

- Bon, si on a pas mieux…

On s'est arrêté devant et Teran a essayé de l'ouvrir, sans succès. Il fallait un code pour la déverrouiller.

Et merde !

- Toi, t'es douée pour trouver les codes et débloquer les ordinateurs, a-t-il lancé, Essaye !

Douée, douée… Je savais même pas comment je faisais ! Je tripotais, nuance !

Je l'ai poussé sur le coté en poussant un soupir, puis j'ai enlevé le boîtier de protection et j'ai regardé les fils avec attention. Tout en commençant à les bidouiller, j'ai sursauté. Apparemment, la porte qu'on venait de bloquer commençait à s'ouvrir.

On devait faire vite.

J'ai laissé mon instinct parler encore une fois, parce que j'avais pas le temps de réfléchir. Plus vite on était derrière la porte fermée, mieux ça valait. Teran surveillait les environs, particulièrement sur les nerfs, serrant nerveusement son blaster.

La porte s'est ouverte un peu plus derrière nous. Vite, vite… Allez, saloperie… Ouvre toi !

Et là, miracle ! Dans un chuintement, la porte a coulissé sur les cotés pour nous laisser passer, comme une invitation. J'avais pas perdu la main !

Poussant Teran à l'intérieur, j'ai remis le boîtier en vitesse et j'ai appuyé sur le bouton permettant de refermer la porte, puis je suis rentrée en vitesse avant qu'elle ne me coupe en deux. Manquerait plus que ça, tiens !

* * *

**...Et on s'arrête là ! ^^ Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en review et la suite est pour la semaine prochaine !**

**Tchous !**


	9. Une Bibliothèque explosive !

**Hellow à tous ! Désolée pour l'affreux retard ! J'étais occupée ! ^^' OK, c'était peut être pas la meilleure réponse, mais voilà, quoi !**

**Hum, bref ! Je vous laisse lire ! **

**PS : Merci pour ta review, Plume ! Ca fait super plaisir et Merci encore à Melior pour ses reviews également !**

* * *

J'atterris dans un autre univers, et qu'est ce que je fais ? Je vais à la bibliothèque et après je la fais sauter !

A l'intérieur, il faisait noir. Nos souffles ne se faisaient que plus audibles. Apparemment, on était entrés de justesse, parce que la porte condamnée par mes soins a cédé juste après. On a entendu les soldats passer en courant, puis leurs pas se sont évanouis tandis qu'ils partaient à notre recherche là où on n'était pas.

Ce sont nos soupirs de soulagement qui n'en ont été que plus discernables, dans l'obscurité.

Qui n'est pas restée longtemps, tiens !

On puait, ou quoi ?

Nan, c'est juste Teran qui avait trouvé l'interrupteur.

J'ai cru rêver.

La salle dans laquelle on s'était réfugiée était immense, tant par sa hauteur que sa profondeur. D'immenses colonnes éclairées par une lumière bleue électrique soutenaient le plafond inaccessible et encadraient ce qui semblait être des bibliothèques titanesques ornées d'ampoules vertes lumineuses. Il y avait aussi des tables et de gros ordinateurs.

Teran a refermé la bouche, puis s'est mis à rire, tellement fort que l'écho se perdait dans les hauteurs de la salle vide.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, encore ? , ai-je demandé en fronçant les sourcils.

- De… De toutes les salles dans lesquelles ont aurait pu se réfugier, on a choisi la salle des archives impériales. J'y crois pas !

- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

- Tout ce que tu vois ici, c'est une salle d'archives. Sans doute la plus grande jamais construite, à part celle de Coruscant, j'imagine. Ca doit être des copies de celles de la capitale, ça a du leur prendre un temps fou !

- Ouais, d'accord… Mais c'est quoi leur particularité ?

- Ils ont pillé les archives dans toute la Galaxie, n'empêche… Ca doit fourmiller d'infos…

- Tu m'écoutes, un peu ? C'est quoi leur particularité ?

- Hein ? Oh, juste que c'est strictement interdit au public…

Interdit au public, hein ?

On s'est regardé, Teran et moi, puis un mauvais sourire à étiré nos lèvres.

- Je vais regarder dans les rangées du fond !

- Je m'occupe des ordinateurs !

- OK, mais fais gaffe aux codes et j'en passe !

- Toi, t'as qu'à faire gaffe aux caméras !

On s'est séparé et j'ai commencé à promener mes doigts le long d'une rangée. C'était bizarre. Pas de livres, de manuscrits ou de papiers. Juste des sortes de tiroirs très fins sur lesquels on appuyait pour voir ce qu'il contenait sous forme d'hologramme.

Je me suis très vite rendue compte que j'avais pénétré dans une section assez sensible. C'était celle des personnes recherchées par l'Empire, ainsi que celles qui avaient été trouvées.

Et tuées, pour la plupart.

Yerk !

Evidemment, avec ma curiosité habituelle, j'ai cherché à la lettre K (enfin, à son équivalent, vu que la langue était de l'Aurabesh, d'après Teran, et que, j'ignore comment, j'étais capable de comprendre…). Un tiroir de taille moyenne s'est ouvert et j'ai commencé à fureter. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux à porter la lettre K en triomphe, dans cette Galaxie, dites moi ! Argh, ça voulait dire que ceux qui portent un nom en K sont des St-nitouche ici ? Damned !

J'allais refermer le tiroir pour chercher la lettre T quand un nom, un seul a accroché mon regard.

K.D

Je suis restée devant ce nom sans bouger un instant.

Puis je l'ai ouvert.

Une image en hologramme de la personne est apparue.

C'était une femme. Humaine.

Et c'était bien une des plus belles que j'ai jamais vu.

Elle avait de long cheveux d'un noir de jais, contrastés par une peau pâle comme le reflet d'une lune dans un étang, la nuit. Assez grande (du moins, de ce que je pouvais m'imaginer) elle était svelte et élancée, mais je voyais que cela cachait une force insoupçonnée.

Et elle avait les yeux d'une clarté incroyable.

J'ai réussi à détacher mon regard de sa silhouette pour regarder ce qui était dit sur elle.

Nom : Devarna.

Prénom : Kachirii.

Age : Inconnu.

Profession : Jedi (recherchée pour trahison et coup d'état).

Sentence : Peine capitale.

Statut : Décédée.

Je me suis sentie bizarre en voyant la mention « décédée » sur son statut… Je me suis sentie… Vide.

Encore plus seule que je ne l'avais jamais été.

Comment une femme pareille avait-elle pu être condamnée à mort ? J'étais plus que certaine qu'elle n'était pas le mal, comme l'Empire l'avait sans doute décrite. Je me suis posée des questions en la regardant. Etait-elle gentille ? Douce ? Avait-elle eu des enfants ? Quelqu'un pour l'aimer ? Etait-elle morte exécutée ? Au combat contre les impériaux ? Etait-elle seulement vraiment morte ?

Prise d'une envie soudaine, j'ai sorti le fichier de cette femme du tiroir et je l'ai glissé dans ma poche. Mieux valait dans la poche que dans l'estomac, tiens !

Je n'avais plus envie de regarder les autres recherchés, mais j'ai quand même fais un petit effort. Pourtant, il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant à mes yeux, et j'ai quitté cette section, serrant dans ma poche ce précieux fichier qui me rendais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, si nerveuse.

- Teran ? Tu t'en sors comment ?

- Bien, c'est vachement intéressant, tout ça, dis moi ! Je connais des Rebelles qui seraient contents de connaître ce qui s'est déroulé par le passé que les impériaux ont caché !

- OK, c'est bien, mais tu crois pas qu'on devrait peut être partir, maintenant ?

- Attends ! Je suis branché sur le canal d'informations d'urgence de la station… Et il semblerait qu'on soit pas les seuls à leur donner du fil à retordre !

- Comment ça ?

- Ils disent qu'il y a des rebelles qui se sont introduits dans la base. Ils ont libéré un prisonnier de haute sécurité et ils font cavaler la moitié des troupes dans les couloirs !

- Tant qu'ils savent pas où on est… Aïe !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? , s'est inquiété Teran en relevant les yeux de l'écran.

- J'ai de plus en plus mal au ventre, voilà ce qu'il y a !

J'ai tenté de masser mon estomac en passant la main dessus, mais j'avais encore plus mal que si je n'y touchais pas. Putain, ça, c'était la liste ! Tomab m'avait prévenu que ça risquait de dégénérer. Je faisais comment maintenant ?

Teran s'est levé et a voulu m'aider à marcher, mais je l'ai repoussé.

- Ca va, je suis pas une infirme, non plus ! Je vais pas mourir !

- T'es sûre ?

Je me suis figée.

- J'ai entendu ce que Tomab t'a dit à propos de la liste. Fais pas semblant d'aller bien. Je t'ai vu dépérir petit à petit depuis qu'on s'est fait arrêter. Tu comptais me le cacher combien de temps ? Si on continue comme ça, tu t'en sortiras jamais !

- Merci de m'informer !

N'empêche qu'il avait raison. Depuis quelques heures, j'avais un goût métallique dans la bouche, qui rendait ma langue un peu pâteuse, du moins j'en avais l'impression…

Je me suis laissée tomber sur un siège devant l'un des ordinateurs éteints en poussant un soupir. Ce qui m'énervait, quand même, c'est qu'il avait raison. Et au fond de moi, j'avais pas envie de mourir à cause d'un accident aussi stupide !

Pas plus que j'avais envie de crever dans cette foutue station spatiale !

- Bon, alors si tu sais tout, comment je la retire de mon estomac, cette saleté de liste ?

- Comme Tomab l'a dit… Un chirurgien.

- T'es au courant, quand même, qu'on est à bord d'une station SPATIALE et IMPERIALE, avec les mots FUGITIFS A ABATTRE sur nos fronts, et qu'on est des GOSSES ? Où est ce que tu comptes trouver un chirurgien qui ne soit pas à la botte de l'empire sur cette foutue base ?

- M'engueule pas ! C'est pas moi qui ai avalé ce truc par accident !

- C'est pas moi qui l'ai chouré aux impériaux parce que ça m'amusait !

- Et ce n'est pas moi qui fais tellement de raffut qu'il a été simple de vous retrouver.

On s'est brusquement figé…Avant de se retourner.

Et merde !

On avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir (il faut dire que le bruit est discret, surtout quand on est occupé à s'engueuler…). Par contre, on a très bien vu les 6 Stormtroopers, accompagnés d'un officier qu'on ne connaissait pas (et que, perso, j'avais aucune envie de connaître…) nous tenir en joue. L'officier impérial a eu un rictus.

- C'était ingénieux, votre cachette, les gosses. Avaler un dossier impérial secret ! Rien que ça ! Tu tiens vraiment à mourir, gamine ?

- C'était un accident, punaise ! , me suis-je énervée, un A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T ! Ca vous arrive jamais, à vous ?

- Parfois… Arrêtez les !

Teran s'est levé d'un bond et les soldats nous ont mis dans leurs viseurs, mais j'avais déjà réagi. J'ai levé mon arme et j'ai tiré au pif, sans viser, me guidant par mon instinct.

Qui, encore une fois, a visé juste, lui.

Trois soldats se sont effondrés en grognant, et un tir est allé se loger dans le bras de l'officier qui s'est mis à crier de douleur. Teran s'est chargé d'un des Stormtroopers et j'ai sauté sur l'un des deux derniers. J'avais un besoin presque primaire de me défouler, et j'ai frappé de toutes mes forces sur le casque. La tête est partie en arrière et j'ai entendu un craquement horrible. Le soldat est devenu inerte.

Teran s'est débarrassé du dernier Stormtrooper, mais moi je ne bougeais pas. Je me suis alors rendue compte de ce que j'avais fait.

J'ai… J'ai tué. J'avais tué 4 hommes en l'espace de quelques secondes.

J'étais…

Je me suis sentie soudain nauséeuse, et je me suis penchée pour vomir. Je n'ai recraché que de la bile écarlate, parce que je n'avais rien mangé depuis presque 18 heures et que la liste avait sérieusement commencé son travail d'irritation. Je me sentais vraiment mal.

Je me suis figée en sentant le bout froid d'un pistolaser derrière mon oreille sensible.

L'officier. Il n'était pas mort.

Il était en rogne.

- Espèce de…

Il s'est soudain effondré à son tour et c'est Teran qui m'a relevé, le blaster encore fumant du tir qui avait achevé l'impérial.

- Allez, il faut qu'on y aille. Ils auront entendu les tirs. On peut pas rester ici.

J'ai secoué la tête pour reprendre mes esprits et je me suis essuyé la bouche avec dégoût, puis j'ai eu une idée. Ils avaient entendu les tirs, pas vrai ? Alors donnons leur une pagaille qu'ils auront du mal à contenir !

Je me suis penchée sur le corps d'un soldat, en essayant de ne pas penser que j'étais responsable de sa mort et j'ai pris une grenade qui j'ai dégoupillée et jeté dans la salle des archives le plus loin possible. Teran m'a regardé, abasourdi par mon geste, puis il s'est rappelé que quand on jette une grenade sur une portée aussi courte, souvent il faut courir, sauf si on des tendances particulièrement suicidaires que personnellement, je n'ai pas !

On s'est précipité dans le couloir, moi luttant pour rester à sa hauteur, lui, bredouillant des trucs qui ressemblaient à « elle est dingue, elle est dingue, elle est dingue ! »

WOUAM !

Malgré le fait qu'on se soit mit à courir, le souffle de l'explosion nous a projeté au sol comme des fétus de paille emportés par le vent. J'avais des traces noirâtres sur le visage, d'après ce que je pouvais voir sur la surface polie d'un petit droïde qui s'était figé juste devant moi en voyant l'explosion. Teran aussi avait passé l'épreuve du maquillage explosif. J'avais un peu mal aux oreilles aussi, même si j'avais pris le soin de couvrir au moins d'une main mon oreille la plus sensible.

De la salle d'archives, il ne restait plus rien. Le feu s'était propagé rapidement suite à l'explosion et mêmes les murs autour de la salle avaient subi un coup rude : Au lieu d'être gris métal, ils étaient…bin, noir cramé !

- Voilà une jolie petite diversion…

- Ouais, tu parles ! Le peu de troupes qu'on avait pas aux trousses vont rappliquer d'un instant à l'autre ! , a grogné Teran en se redressant.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même ! Y' a un autre groupe de rebelles dans le coin ! Je doute qu'on leur priorité numéro 1 !

- Ouais, bin tu m'excuses si on se tire maintenant ?

- Bin…

- Toi et tes plans d'improvisation, franchement !

Il m'a tiré par le bras et on s'est remis à courir le long des couloirs. Les sirènes d'alarme et d'incendie hurlaient, ajoutés aux ordres qui claquaient dans les hauts parleurs. Ca créait une cacophonie invraisemblable !

- Dis, Teran, t'es sûr que tu sais où on va là ?

- Nan, mais tant qu'on s'éloigne de ta « diversion », ça devrait aller !

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

On est encore arrivé à un croisement, et Teran m'a entraîné à droite sans hésiter. Il était où, le fil d'Ariane, dans ce foutu labyrinthe ?

- On doit courir combien de temps comme ça ? J'ai laissé mes poumons derrière moi, là !

- Un peu de courage, Kara !

- Je crois que j'ai aussi laissé ça derrière moi…

- Mais qu'est ce que tu…

SBING !

On est tombé tous les deux à la renverse sur le sol froid. Teran avait percuté quelque chose, ce qui fait qu'il m'avait entraîné dans sa chute.

Mais en levant les yeux, on s'est rendu compte que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait percuté.

C'était quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un en blanc.

* * *

**Alors, je poste la suite ? :3**


	10. J'ai vu mieux comme plan !

**Allez les amis ! Voilà la suite ! :P Merci encore à Melior et à Plume pour leurs reviews (D'ailleurs, pour te répondre, Plume, tu as juste pour ta première supposition, mais pas du tout pour la seconde X) Mais je vous laisse découvrir l'histoire au fur et à mesure. Et oui, tous les chapitres sont déjà écrits, et la suite est déjà bien avancée, et enfin, non, je ne suis pas corruptible, je suis sadique. Arf ! ^_^)**

**Bon, chapitre un peu court, mais prévenez moi si vous voulez la suite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

On est venu, on a visité, on a fait sauter… On s'est barré !

On s'est crispé d'abord, croyant avoir affaire à des Stormtroopers. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

C'était un garçon et une fille, armés, eux aussi, qui nous regardaient comme moi je regarderais une grenouille en plein désert.

C'est-à-dire avec de grands yeux surpris.

Lui était vêtu dans le même style que Teran et moi. Il avait des cheveux blonds cendrés dont les mèches humides (apparemment, il avait prit un bain, récemment) lui tombaient sur les yeux d'un bleu perçant et vif. Il semblait agile et résistant.

Elle était menue et svelte. Habillée d'une robe qui avait dû être blanche à une autre époque, mais qui maintenant était tachée de cambouis, de suie et d'autres choses, elle avait des cheveux bruns coiffés d'une manière super bizarre : ils étaient enroulés sur ses oreilles ! Franchement, j'avais vu mieux… Ses yeux noirs nous détaillaient, mêlant dans son regard incompréhension, méfiance et courage. Elle avait un port noble et droit, qui revenait, j'en étais certaine, à l'aristocratie.

- Qui êtes vous ? , a demandé le garçon.

- Et vous ? , ai-je demandé en me relevant difficilement tout comme Teran, armes à portée de main.

- J'ai posé la question d'abord !

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Il jouait avec le feu, lui !

- Peu importe, pour l'instant, est intervenue la fille d'un ton autoritaire, Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

- On essaie de survivre aux excités de la gâchette qui occupent cette station. J'ai nommé les impériaux ! , ai-je répondu d'un ton méfiant.

- Vous êtes les « autres rebelles » ? , a demandé le garçon.

- Je sais pas s'ils nous appellent comme ça, a déclaré Teran, Mais je pense que oui.

- C'est vous qui avez provoqué l'explosion, il y a quelques minutes ? , a fait la fille.

- Oui.

- Mais… Mais vous avez quel âge ?

- 14 ans. Teran en a 15.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites dans une station pareille à cet âge ?

- Demandez leur ! , me suis-je énervée (j'avais vraiment mal au ventre, maintenant), Tout ça à cause d'une bêtise, cette histoire est partie complètement en vrille, si bien qu'on était censé se faire interroger ici ! C'est juste qu'on a réussi à leur fausser compagnie !

Le garçon et la fille se sont regardés d'un air surpris. Teran est intervenu.

- C'était vous, le prisonnier en haute sécurité ! , s'est-il exclamé en pointant la fille.

- Comment savez vous ?

- J'ai vu votre photo sur le canal d'urgence de la station, dans la salle des archives.

- Vous avez été dans la salle des archives de la base ?

- Ouais, c'est d'ailleurs ce que mademoiselle a fait sauter, n'est ce pas, Kara ?

- Oh, ça va ! Ca nous a permis de… AAAHH !

Je me suis effondrée à moitié. J'avais un truc qui me remontait dans la gorge et l'estomac en feu. Teran s'est immédiatement accroupi près de moi.

Finalement, le truc qui m'obstruait la gorge est sorti.

Des gouttes épaisses, vermeilles et au goût métalliques ont goutté de mes lèvres pour tomber sur le sol.

Du sang.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? , s'est inquiété le garçon.

- Elle a avalé ce que les impériaux cherchaient en nous arrêtant. Une liste. J'ignore de quoi il s'agit, mais c'est en train de la tuer à petit feu. Aidez nous, s'il vous plait !

Le garçon et la fille se sont regardés, puis on m'a aidé à me relever. Je continuais à vomir de l'hémoglobine qui tombait sur mon haut. Je me sentais vraiment mal et j'avais la tête qui tournait. Teran et le garçon inconnu m'ont soutenu pendant que la fille s'emparait d'un blaster avec une aisance que je ne lui aurais pas deviné.

- Qui êtes vous, vous, au fait ?

- Je suis Luke Skywalker. Et voici la princesse Leïa.

- Hac !… Je… comprends mieux…

- Toi, tu te tais et tu gardes des forces ! , m'a grogné Teran.

- Allons y !

On a traversé des couloirs et encore des couloirs, puis des coursives. A nouveau des couloirs. Je voyais mal. J'avais l'impression de manquer d'air.

- Teran…

- Quoi ?

- Ta… Tape moi dans le…Hac…dos…

- Mais…

- Fais…le !

Il a préféré ne pas chercher et a obéi.

J'ai cru que j'allais cracher mes poumons, mais c'est une quantité de sang assez importante qui est sortie. D'un coup j'ai pu respirer un peu mieux et le monde a arrêté de danser la samba autour de moi.

- J'étais en train d'étouffer. Merci…

- Luke, je crois qu'on arrive ! Je vois vos amis !

Luke a relevé la tête en voyant deux silhouettes plaquées contre un mur.

C'était un homme aux cheveux noirs et à l'air rebelle, accompagné par ce qui me semblait être un Yorkshire géant juché sur deux pattes et portant une ceinture à balles contre son torse poilu.

Lui, c'est décidé, je lui offre un rasoir pour Noël !

Si je survis jusque là, encore une fois…

Ca existe, ici, Noël, au fait ?

Putain, faut que j'arrête de délirer, moi…

- Je croyais que la fête était finie ! , a sifflé le gars inconnu au bataillon.

Puis il nous a vu.

- Vous étiez où, vous ? Et qui c'est, eux ?

- On a discuté avec de vieux amis, et eux, on les aide, parce qu'ils sont dans la même galère que nous ! , siffla la princesse.

Visiblement, c'était pas le grand amour entre les deux. Mais après, je recommençais peut être à délirer…

- Le vaisseau n'a rien ? , a demandé Luke.

- Ca va, mais on a intérêt à y aller vite fait si on veut décoller. Et j'espère que le vieux aura réussi, sinon on n'ira pas très loin, c'est garanti ! Tu comptes la porter comme ça jusqu'au vaisseau, junior ?

- Teran, tu peux l'aider ? , a demandé Luke.

- Ouais.

Super, je suis trimballée comme un vieux sac, maintenant ! Hop, maintenant, c'est seulement Teran qui m'aide à marcher ! Au moins, j'avais arrêté de vomir littéralement tripes et boyaux.

En fait, l'attention de tout le monde était concentrée sur ce qui se passait après le couloir. C'était dans un hangar. Il y avait un vaisseau qui, de mon avis, avait l'air bon pour partir en pièces détachées et qui n'était vraiment pas un vaisseau impérial ! Devant la rampe d'embarquement, 5 Stormtroopers nerveux surveillaient les alentours.

Puis d'un coup, comme si c'était un trip de quitter son poste de garde, ils se sont barrés.

- C'est notre chance, allons y !

En silence, on s'est précipité vers le vaisseau, Teran m'aidant à marcher parce que j'étais trop affaiblie pour le faire seule. Du coin de l'œil, j'ai vu deux droïdes, l'un grand comme un homme, d'une couleur dorée avec un air débile (selon moi !) sur le visage, l'autre ressemblant à un tonneau, de couleur argent et bleu, roulant sur trois pieds, avec plein de lumières et de boutons, venir vers nous et monter dans notre engin d'échappatoire.

Mais Luke s'est arrêté, et ses lèvres ont lâché :

- …Ben ?

Je me suis alors rendue compte de ce qui avait accaparé l'attention des soldats à l'autre bout du hangar.

Il y avait des portes blindées ouvertes derrière lesquelles se tenaient un homme vêtu d'une bure à capuchon relevé, assez âgé, semblait-il, qui se battait avec un sabre laser bleu électrique contre un autre tenant, lui, un sabre rouge sang.

C'était cet autre qui m'a tétanisé, frappée par une peur presque primale, instinctive jusqu'au plus profond de mon être.

Cet homme était imposant, très grand, et entièrement vêtu d'une armure noire. Sa cape virevoltait à chacun de ses mouvements et son visage…

On ne voyait pas son visage, tout simplement parce qu'il était dissimulé derrière un masque hideux et cauchemardesque qui, j'en étais sûre, allait me hanter pendant très longtemps dans mes rêves. Sa tête était recouverte d'un casque qui semblait inspiré des anciens casques de samouraïs, sur Terre.

Silhouette d'ombre et de ténèbres. Maitre de l'obscurité.

Dark Vador.

Je savais instinctivement que c'était lui. J'entendais d'ici sa respiration laborieuse, et ca me donnait des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale.

L'homme âgé, toujours sur ses gardes face à Vador, a jeté un coup d'œil à Luke qui s'était un peu détaché du groupe pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

Puis son regard s'est posé sur moi et j'ai vu de la stupéfaction s'imprimer sur son visage ridé.

Je l'avais surpris.

Finalement, il regarda de nouveau Vador, puis leva son sabre droit devant lui en fermant les yeux. L'occasion fut trop belle. Vador frappa…

Et la bure du vieil homme est tombée sur le sol, suivie par son sabre.

- NON !

Le cri désespéré de Luke a fait réagir les Stormtroopers qui se sont retournés et on ouvert le feu sur nous. Dans la tourmente, j'ai vu le géant d'acier et de ténèbres fouler du pied ce qui restait de son adversaire pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien disparu.

Et je sais pourquoi, mais ça m'a mise en rogne.

Il n'avait donc aucun respect pour les morts ?

Luke, ivre de chagrin et de colère, s'était mit à descendre les Stormtroopers un par un, malgré les cris de ses compagnons autour de lui qui le suppliaient de venir dans le vaisseau en vitesse. J'ai réuni mes forces et j'ai réussi à me dégager de Teran pour aller le chercher malgré le danger.

- Luke, viens, c'est trop tard ! Ca ne le ramènera pas ! Viens !

Il est sorti d'une sorte d'état second, et sa colère s'est atténuée dans ses yeux bleus. Je me suis alors retournée, et quand j'ai vu que Vador se dirigeait à présent vers le vaisseau, j'ai senti la peur monter.

Punaise, va te faire foutre, la trouille, j'en ai pas besoin maintenant !

J'ai poussé Luke vers le vaisseau, puis, prise d'un besoin soudain, j'ai levé le bras sans réfléchir, et une caisse a volé vers les commandes d'ouvertures de la porte qui s'est refermée…juste devant le nez du grand méchant loup !

De justesse, semblait-il.

Comment j'avais fait ça, moi ?

Mais la faiblesse (elle non plus, j'en avais vraiment pas besoin maintenant !) m'est tombée dessus comme une enclume et j'ai du faire l'effort de ma vie pour monter sur la rampe d'embarquement du vaisseau salvateur qui a claqué juste derrière moi. Tandis qu'on décollait, la tête me tournait plus que jamais, et je me serais sans doute effondrée si quelqu'un ne m'avait pas rattrapé.

C'était Leïa. Pleine de sollicitude, elle m'a emmené jusqu'à un lit et m'a branché à des capteurs avec l'aide de Teran et du toutou géant poilu.

- Comment… Comment t'as fait ça ? , a balbutié Teran, abasourdi.

- Comment… j'ai fais… quoi ?

- La caisse !

- Teran ! , est intervenu la princesse, Laissez la dormir. Elle n'en peut plus. Merci, a-t-elle ajouté.

Elle s'est relevée, a pris une couverture et a disparu. Le géant à poil long l'a suivi juste après.

Teran s'est étiré, puis m'a souri faiblement.

- Je vais voir où on va. Je suis sur qu'ils pourront faire quelque chose pour toi, Kara…

- Si… Si tu le… dis…

Et après, j'ai complètement perdu le fil, parce que je me suis endormie…

* * *

***Sifflottement...***


	11. Fièvre, disputeY'en a marre !

**Salut à tous ! Oui, me revoilà, tous aux abris ! Gaaaaahh ! :3 Je savais pas quoi faire alors je me suis dit "OK, postons la suite !" Donc voilààààààààààà !**

**Je suis irrécupérable.**

**Brefouille, pas mon chapitre préféré, mais il est nécessaire ;) Merci pour vos Reviews, au fait !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Entre fièvre et dispute, je commence à en avoir marre !

Je voyais trouble quand je me suis réveillée, comme si j'avais bu toute la nuit avant de m'effondrer raide morte sur cette banquette bizarre reliée à des capteurs un peu trop clignotants à mon goût. J'avais chaud, puis, froid, puis chaud à nouveau et surtout, j'étais épuisée.

A coté de moi, Teran s'était endormi, ronflant paisiblement, la tête appuyée contre ses bras repliés sur la table ronde aux motifs à carreaux noirs et blancs. Il avait pleuré, d'après les traces salées qui ornaient ses joues pales de fatigue.

Il pensait encore à sa mère.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée à regarder le plafond bas du vaisseau dont les moteurs ronronnaient à pleine puissance. Peut être bien une heure ? J'avais de plus en plus mal et je sentais la fièvre m'affaiblir petit à petit, déjà que c'était pas brillant…

Mes pensées dévièrent alors vers les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés sur l'Etoile Noire. J'ai repensé à ce vieil homme qui m'avait marqué alors que je le voyais pour la première fois, je repensais aussi à Vador, mais pas longtemps, hein, parce que déjà que je n'avais pas chaud à cause de la fièvre, c'était pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche !

Et j'ai aussi repensé à…

Avec difficulté, j'ai plongé la main dans ma poche et j'ai sorti le fichier sur la Jedi.

Kachirii Devarna.

L'hologramme de sa silhouette s'est déployé devant moi et j'ai pu de nouveau contempler le sourire de cette femme qui me troublait bizarrement. Je devais admettre que c'était foutrement pratique, ces hologrammes bleuâtres. Bon, question couleur, il y avait encore des petits trucs à régler et ça grésillait un peu parfois, mais c'était franchement cool. Quand je retournerais sur Terre, faudrait que je pense à en prendre un ou deux…

Enfin, je dis « quand », c'est surtout « si », avant tout, que je devais me poser comme question…

Parce que, je voulais pas jouer les rabat-joie, mais si on s'occupait pas un peu de mon cas, je risquais fort d'y passer bientôt…

Très peu pour moi !

Le fait que je me redresse m'a arraché un léger gémissement de douleur, suffisamment audible, néanmoins, pour réveiller Teran qui s'est redressé d'un coup, surpris de me voir les yeux ouverts.

- Kara, comment tu te sens ?

- A ton avis ? , j'ai croassé d'une voix rauque que moi-même je ne reconnaissais pas.

- Beuh…

- Mal.

- Ah !

- Quoi « ah » ? Aïe !

Teran m'a retenue avant que je ne m'effondre par terre lorsque j'ai essayé de me lever.

- Mais… Kara… Tu es brûlante !

- Ca s'appelle de la fièvre, mon cher…

- Je sais que c'est de la fièvre, crétine ! Recouche toi ! Tu ne peux même pas tenir debout !

Bon, d'accord, je l'aurais bien baffé pour le « crétine ». Mais je devais admettre qu'il avait également raison. De mauvaise grâce, je me suis remise sous la couverture, secrètement soulagée, pendant que Teran me couvait d'un œil irrité tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux qu'il avait déjà bien ébouriffés.

Tu parles d'une maman poule, celui là !

- Tu te reposes !

- Oui, maman !

- Pff… T'es peut être mal en point, mais ta langue de vipère, tu l'as toujours ! Franchement !

- Langue de… Eh ! Nan, mais oh !

Teran m'a tiré la langue, visiblement satisfait. En retour, j'ai essayé de lui donner une claque, mais j'étais épuisée. Le sourire qu'il arborait a disparu pour laisser place à une franche inquiétude. J'étais touchée. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un présentait un tel sentiment à mon égard.

Teran a disparu quelques instants. Je l'ai entendu farfouiller par ci, par là, puis il est revenu avec un linge frais qu'il m'a posé sur le front.

- Teran…

- Quoi ?

- On… On est où ?

- Dans le vaisseau d'un contrebandier appelé Han Solo.

Nan, sans blague ! Je croyais qu'on était à Paris ! Au regard que je lui ai lancé, il a levé les yeux au ciel. Enfin, au plafond.

- En hyperespace. En route vers la base rebelle de Yavin IV.

- Y… Yavin… IV ?

- Ouais. Une grosse planète gazeuse, entourée de plusieurs petites lunes, d'après ce que j'ai compris. La base est sur l'une d'entres elles… On doit y apporter les plans de l'Etoile Noire au plus vite.

- Ah… Et pourquoi ?

- D'après ce que j'aurais compris, les rebelles ont dérobé les plans de la station dans laquelle on était. Ils comptent trouver un moyen de la détruire en analysant ces plans. Personnellement, je trouve ça incroyablement fou, mais génial…

- Et moi, complètement dingue…, ai-je marmonné pour moi-même.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je tombe sur des fous ? Quelqu'un m'en voulait, c'était pas possible, autrement !

- Et le « au plus vite », dans ta phrase d'avant… Il servait à quoi ?

Teran s'est mordu la lèvre. Aïe, mauvais.

- D'après la princesse Leïa, les impériaux nous suivraient à la trace dans le but de trouver la base rebelle et de… la détruire…grâce à l'Etoile Noire…

Et voilà ! J'en étais sûre ! Bon, une chose était claire, j'allais pas moisir dans le coin longtemps, moi !

- Tu m'excuses si je m'en vais quand on arrive…

- C'est pas possible, Kara. Tu n'es certainement pas en état.

- Je n'ai surtout pas envie de mourir !

- Les rebelles sont les seuls à pouvoir te sauver dans l'immédiat ! Ils vont t'opérer…

- Je vais survivre pour être explosée, donc…

- Là, c'est moi qui ai envie de te gifler, Kara !

- Eh bin, fais le ! Ca m'assurera au moins que je ne fais pas un cauchemar !

Qu'il m'énervait ! Je sentais mon sang bouillir dans mes veines, et je savais que ce n'était pas dû à la fièvre. Comment lui expliquer que je ne voulais pas mourir d'une mort pareille ?

- Teran ? Pouvez vous nous laisser, s'il vous plait ?

La silhouette en blanc, debout non loin de nous, ne pouvait appartenir qu'à la princesse Leïa. Derrière elle, Luke nous regardait d'un air interdit où l'on pouvait néanmoins lire la tristesse d'avoir perdu son mentor.

Il a fait un signe à Teran lui indiquant qu'il voulait lui parler. Ce dernier s'est levé et l'a suivi je ne sais où, même si je n'avais pas envie de le savoir tellement il m'énervait.

C'est Leïa qui a pris sa place à mon chevet. Elle a posé une main sur la couverture et l'a lissé avec une expression songeuse. J'ai attendu qu'elle commence.

- Kara, vous avez avalé quelque chose, n'est ce pas ?

J'ai fixé mon regard vairon sur elle d'un air que j'imaginais interdit malgré ma fièvre. On lui avait déjà dit, pourtant, me semblait-il…

- Oui…

- Qu'est ce que c'était ? Teran n'a rien voulu me dire.

- …Peut être qu'il n'a pas voulu vous le dire parce que lui-même ne savait pas ce que c'était... Tout comme moi.

Leïa m'a regardé d'un air surpris. Elle ne s'attendait pas une telle réponse.

- Je… Je sais juste que…C'était une liste. Une liste de noms. Qui défilaient. J'avais réussi à contourner le code qui protégeait le fichier… Alors il est toujours bloqué…

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Ca allait trop vite, ce n'était pas normal ! Ma colère envers Teran avait déjà disparu, remplacé par l'angoisse que ma fièvre me procurait. J'avais toujours eu peur d'être malade. Apparemment, ça n'avait pas changé ici.

Ma main tremblante est allée s'agripper au tissu de la robe autrefois blanche de la princesse. J'avais si chaud ! Et si froid en même temps !

- Ils ont… tué la mère de Teran… Ils l'ont…exécutée comme un animal… Puis ils nous ont emmenés…

- Kara…, s'est inquiétée Leïa en posant une main sur mon front, par-dessus le linge déjà chaud.

- Je n'ai… pas fait exprès… d'avaler… Cette…

Le monde tournait autour de moi. Est-ce que j'étais en train de raconter des bêtises ?

- Avant… Avant que je ne délire… complètement, ai-je lâché difficilement, Dites à Teran que… C'est un abruti… Mais aussi un ami…

La princesse a paru comprendre, tout comme moi j'avais compris que soit je reverrais Teran après l'opération, soit je ne le reverrais plus. L'infection causée par la liste dans mon estomac avait progressé encore plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Avant, bien que l'idée de la mort reste dans les parages, j'avais râlé comme à mon habitude sur le fait d'un décès probable de ma personne. Mais en l'espace de quelques minutes, j'étais passée d'à demi-morte à l'état d'un quasi-cadavre.

Bonjour madame la Mort ! Alors le questionnaire à remplir… A la case « comment êtes vous mort(e) ? », je peux mettre « Ingestion malencontreuse de plastique extraterrestre ayant entraîné l'apparition incontrôlable d'infection incurable dans la paroi de l'estomac » ?

Leïa a néanmoins hoché la tête en réponse à ma demande. J'ai souri, puis mes yeux se sont fermés tout seuls. J'ai juste eu le temps de la voir se lever et appeler quelqu'un avant de partir dans une douce torpeur…

* * *

**Bon voilà ! La suite ?**


	12. Nan, je vous jure que j'ai pas fumé !

**Salut à tous ! Oui, donc, voilà le chapitre suivant. Je préviens tout de suite, c'est le plus BIZARRE de toute l'histoire ! C'est un monument, que dis-je, c'est un roc, c'est un cap, c'est une péninsule d'étrangeté... Mais comme je vous vois me jeter des regards éloquents, j'en reste là et je vous laisse lire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Nan, nan, je vous jure que j'ai pas fumé !

Je… Je flottais. C'était bizarre, franchement. Comme si je n'avais plus de poids, et qu'un souffle de vent aurait pu m'emporter telle une plume.

Que dis-je ? Nan, je vous jure que je plane pas ! Je vole ! … Comment ça j'aurais fumé quelque chose de douteux ? Tu veux une baffe dans la figure aussi, peut être ?

Hum, bref, pardon, je m'emporte.

Donc, je volais (Et je planais pas ! Kara… On est en plein tournage, là… Oups ! Pardon Lereniel…) … Mais je volais au milieu des étoiles.

Ouah ! Ca y est, j'étais morte et j'allais me réincarner en boule de feu géante pour écraser tout le monde et ressembler à une boule à facettes de discothèque ! J'en avais toujours rêvé ! Comme je suis émue !

(KARA ! Quoi ? Oui, bon, bon, ça va, j'y retourne…)

Bon alors… J'avais pas froid, ni faim, ni envie d'aller pip… Euh, de me soulager, quoi ! Par contre, je me sentais très fatiguée et j'avais super soif, du genre du type qui se promène lors un safari dans le désert de Gobi pour trois semaines en prenant une petite bouteille d'eau minérale qu'il vide au bout d'une demi-heure de marche.

Ouais… Soif.

En fait, tandis que je jouais allègrement à Dumbo, l'éléphant volant (sans les oreilles qui vont avec, restons courtoise !), je me suis rendue compte que les étoiles, vous savez, ces grosses bouboules lumineuses qui font bobo si on les touche (admettez que c'est un peu chaud, quand même !), et bin, elles parlaient.

Entre elles.

Ouah ! Je pouvais mourir en paix, j'avais vu des étoiles se taper la discute ! Trop génial !

Mais…

Elles parlaient de quoi, au fait ?

- … Passez moi le réanimateur !

- … Masque à oxygène !

- … Tubes…

- …Second générateur… !

- … Doucement ! Attention aux poumons !

Mais… Mais elles jouaient au toubib, les étoiles ! Nan, mais je rêve, là ! C'était le pompon ! Est-ce qu'il pouvait exister un seul truc de sérieux dans cet univers de fou ? Bientôt, elles allaient me demander de faire le patient à disséquer, peut être ? Nan, là, c'était plus possible ! Fallait que je me réveille !

J'ai lâché un cri lorsque je me suis soudain sentie tourbillonner dans les airs et attirer vers le bas, lentement, mais sûrement. Quelque chose au fond de moi me disait pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas. Que je devais remonter, vers ces foutues étoiles qui continuaient à papoter comme autour d'une tasse de thé, tout en brillant de plus en plus fort.

- …On la perd !

- Plus d'oxygène !

- Electrochocs…

- ON N'A PAS LE TEMPS ! SORTEZ MOI CETTE FOUTUE LISTE DE SON ESTOMAC ! JE REFUSE QU'ELLE CREVE COMME CA !

Crever ? Qui va crever ? P'tain, elles étaient vraiment dans leur rôle, les boules de gaz ! C'était intense !

Mais en même temps… C'était quoi cette histoire de liste ? Et d'estomac ?

Ca me rappelait quelque chose…

Mais quoi ?

Soudain, ça fit tilt !

C'était vraiment de moi qu'ils parlaient !

Et comme mon passe temps favori était de divaguer joyeusement au milieu des étoiles bavardes, le tout en imitant Superman – la grâce et le costume en moins – je m'étais pas du tout rendue compte que celle qui allait crever si elle se bougeait pas très vite… c'était moi.

Et que les étoiles, bin, c'étaient les médecins.

Selon moi.

OK. Après E.T, les boules de feu géantes !

Comme j'étais toujours en train de tomber, j'ai fait l'unique chose qui m'ait traversé l'esprit à ce moment précis, puisque je pouvais pas me créer des réacteurs supersoniques là, tout de suite.

Je me suis mise à nager.

Vers le haut.

Bien que j'ai l'air très intelligente à me débattre pour faire la brasse dans les airs, au milieu d'étoiles et de planètes diverses et variées (j'ai pourtant toujours été douée pour la natation, sur Terre…), j'ai eu l'extrême satisfaction de voir que cette technique, Ô combien ridicule et inavouable, marchait plutôt bien.

Même si j'avais l'air d'un canard à qui on a collé une troisième patte bionique tirant des missiles téléguidés.

- … Elle revient à un niveau plus stable, docteur…

- Surveillez moi ça attentivement. Pas question de voir une autre chute de… Nom d'un Wookie parfumé ! Aides cardiaques, VITE !

A ce moment là, j'ai senti comme si quelqu'un me tirait de plus en plus vers le bas. J'avais pas trop envie de mourir, mais c'était de plus en plus dur de rester au niveau des toubibs-étoiles énervés par mes yoyos cardiaques. Comme je sentais que j'allais vraiment lâcher prise, je me suis jetée en avant et…

Et j'ai attrapé une des étoiles.

C'était pas chaud, mais ça pulsait, comme un cœur en bonne santé et pas défaillant comme le mien (d'après ce que j'entendais sur radio- galaxie-médecine). Immédiatement, mes doigts qui commençaient eux aussi à lâcher ont été enveloppés de flammes tièdes qui semblaient me retenir avec une prière. Une seule.

Ne pars pas.

- … Elle… Ne devrait pas être consciente ! Sa main…

- Docteur…

- Tenez lui la main ! Elle a l'air de comprendre ce qui se passe, j'ignore comment…

« J'écoute aux porte, abruti ! », ai-je songé en serrant les dents.

- Ne la lâchez pas… Ca pourrait lui être fatal…

« Ouais… Ne… me lâchez… pas… »

Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que je me suis tout bêtement endormie…

Quelle fainéante !

****0****0****0****

- Kara ? Ca va ? Tu m'entends ? Tu peux parler ? Réponds moi !

- Hmm…

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu veux que j'appelle le médecin ? Attends…

- Remmamm…

- Hein ?

- Tu m'écrases la main, crétin…

J'ai senti plus que j'ai vu Teran retirer précipitamment son genou de ma pauvre main endolorie par son poids dessus. Il avait envie de monter se coucher avec moi, ou quoi ?

Beurk !

Mais il faut dire qu'en même temps, je me sentais tellement mal que j'avais quand même envie de garder quelque chose qui était toujours en état de marche sur moi ! Déjà que j'avais plus l'air de ressembler à une machine qu'autre chose avec tous les capteurs et les sondes plantées sur moi un peu partout… Fallait pas pousser non plus !

- Alors ?... Est-ce que je suis en morceaux et prête pour partir à la morgue ?

- Kara… (j'entendais le grand sourire dans sa voix) T'en as fait voir de toutes les couleurs aux toubibs en essayant de mourir deux fois d'affilée… Mais t'es tirée d'affaire.

Je crois bien que cette phrase m'a fait tourner la tête. Au fond de moi-même, malgré cette éternelle rancœur envers ma famille et la vie de m'avoir ainsi abandonnée, je n'avais jamais voulu mourir.

J'étais soulagée. Vraiment.

En fait, j'étais tellement soulagée que les larmes sont sorties toutes seules…

Enfin, soit c'était le soulagement, soit c'était cette espèce de * !FF°^ù% de Teran qui, ému de voir enfin mes larmes, s'était tout bêtement appuyé sur mon abdomen malmené par l'opération !

Quelle nouille !

J'ai vu qu'il essayait de faire des efforts pour ne pas me traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait lorsque l'œil au beurre noir qu'il s'est coltiné après ça a arrêté de lui faire voir des étoiles, mais que c'était particulièrement dur.

M'enfin, il l'avait cherché, quand même !

- Bon, pendant que j'étais au pays des Schtroumfs… Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Au pays des quoi ?

- Un peuple qui vit dans mon monde… Très rare et presque impossible à rencontrer… C'est une expression, « aller au pays des Schtroumfs », chez nous…

Il allait quand même pas gober ça, j'ai pensé en ricanant intérieurement.

Aussi ai-je cru que j'allais faire rentrer l'oxygénateur planté dans mon nez lorsque Teran, d'un air très sérieux, a paru approuver l'utilisation de mon expression. J'y croyais pas !

- Bon, oublie le pays des Schtroumfs ! (j'ai cru que j'allais plus pouvoir respirer tellement je me retenais pour ne pas faire éclater les bulles de rire qui me montaient au cerveau), il s'est passé quoi pendant que je planais ?

- Faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques tes expressions, toi, un jour…

- Mouais, vaudrais peut être mieux pas… Bon allez, accouche !

Les yeux de Teran se sont mis à briller et un grand sourire s'est étalé sur son visage.

- Luke Skywalker a détruit l'Etoile Noire.

- QUOI !?

En fait, mon « quoi » ressemblait plus à un « Gueuah », mais tout le monde s'en fout, parce que c'était pas le plus important…

Si ?

Teran a hoché la tête avec vigueur.

- Il s'en est fallu de très peu. Mais les torpilles sont allées pile poil là où elles devaient aller… jusqu'au générateur principal ! Ce type est vachement doué !

- C'est un Jedi.

J'avais sorti ça sans réfléchir, et j'ai été la première à m'en étonner. Comment je pouvais en être aussi sûre ?

- T'as remarqué aussi ? Comment ? T'étais complètement épuisée quand on les a rencontré ! A moins que t'ai vu son sabre… ?

- Nan… Je le sais. C'est tout.

Mais le plus important, c'était quand même que cette espèce de boule de billard gargantuesque qui tire des rayons lasers à tout va soit enfin détruite ! C'était assez grisant de savoir ça !

- Je crois qu'ils vont pas être très contents, les impériaux, par contre…

Teran a fait une grimace.

- Tu l'as dit. Il va falloir qu'on file d'ici vite fait si on veut pas voir les copains débarquer…

- Attends ! Par « on », tu parles de qui ?

- Bin… Des Rebelles et de nous.

J'ai poussé un gros soupir. OK. Il allait falloir mettre les point sur les « i » et les barres sur les « t » une bonne fois pour toutes !

- Teran… Je ne compte pas passer ma vie à courir devant les gugusses de l'empire pour un idéal qui risque de ne jamais voir le jour. Une bataille de gagnée n'accorde pas la victoire totale ! J'ai bien failli claquer rien qu'en avalant un foutu bout de plastique !

Teran n'a rien dit, mais j'ai tout de suite su que j'avais fait une grosse boulette lorsque le visage de Tepa s'est inscrit dans mon esprit… Elle n'aurait jamais de sépulture, à cause de ces foutus tyrans…

- Pardon… Je suis une grosse égoïste…

- Non. Je te mets devant le fait accompli alors que c'est à toi de faire tes choix… , a soufflé Teran sans me regarder, les yeux baissés au sol.

Le silence s'est installé comme une chape de plomb entre nous. Lourd. Désagréable.

Presque honteux.

- Si tu veux partir après la cérémonie de récompense… Je te retiendrais pas.

Sur ces mots qui m'ont donné comme un coup de poignard, il est sorti et a fermé la porte derrière lui.

* * *

**La suite ou pas la suite ? On arrive à la fin, ce serait foncièrement dommage ! ;3**


	13. Bienvenue à Secret Story Galaxy !

**Bizouuuur ! Oui, nouveau chapitre ! Après celui là, il en reste un dernier et l'épilogue, puis on enchainera sur le deuxième tome ! ... Ce qui me fais penser que je devrais peut être continuer à l'écrire. Il se termine pas à la bataille de Hoth, le film ! ^^'**

**En attendant, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pétage de plombs et Vérité… C'est « Secret story », cette histoire, quoi !

Bon, OK, je l'avoue, j'ai pas été super sympa avec Teran sur ce coup là. Mais je n'ai fait que lui dire la stricte – et douloureuse ! – vérité. J'étais pas une battante, j'étais pas une de ces filles qui se découvrent une destinée hors du commun, comme sauver le monde (ou, dans ce cas là, une Galaxie…) tout en ayant des pouvoirs qui pètent le feu et qui déchire tout d'un clignement de paupière.

J'étais juste…

Moi.

Une fille un peu paumée (bon d'accord, beaucoup paumée !) qui avait failli mourir plusieurs fois dans un monde dont elle ne connaissait rien et qui n'aspirait qu'à rentrer chez elle…

Mais avais-je vraiment un chez moi ?

On pouvait pas considérer l'orphelinat comme la maison en pain d'épices ou le petit nid douillet qui pourrait attendre n'importe qui lorsqu'il rentre du boulot ou de l'école après une dure journée. J'avais jamais rien eu de ça, je n'étais rien, quand j'y pensais !

Et ça avait l'air de me rendre malade.

J'en voulais à la terre entière, même à la Galaxie entière, puisque apparemment, il faut passer au stade supérieur dans cet univers. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas moi-même. Peut être un milk-shake de tout ce qui m'était arrivé jusqu'ici. Le changement de mondes, le dépaysement, le départ de Samuel, Teran, la mort de Tepa, l'Etoile Noire, la mystérieuse liste qui avait failli me faire claquer, ce lien bizarre que je ressentais encore envers le vieillard que Vador, qui m'avait tout bonnement terrifié, avait tué sur la station, mes parents qui m'avaient abandonné…

Je crois que quelque chose de fissuré depuis longtemps dans mon esprit à fait un petit « crac », et ce petit « crac » a fait une réaction en chaîne qui a fait que lorsqu'un médecin (pas un droïde, faut pas toujours pousser le bouchon, non plus !) est passé pour voir mon état, il m'a trouvé en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes, avec le drap synthétique qui me servait de couverture complètement trempé…

Et la plupart des objets dans la pièce en train de voltiger joyeusement un peu partout.

Alors, il a rien compris, le toubib ! Paniqué, il a appelé des renforts, surtout lorsqu'il a failli être assommé par une grosse boite pleine de bidules qui faisait des gros « BIIIIIIIPPPP », outragée de se retrouver en apesanteur, qui est passée juste au dessus de son crâne.

Enfin, moi, perso, je pouvais bien voir l'empereur en personne danser le french cancan en tutu rose à pois verts, ça m'était complètement égal.

J'avais juste mal, comme si un gouffre noir s'était ouvert en moi, plaie béante qui crachait ce qui aurait pu être comparé à du sang si ledit sang était aussi noir que l'était ce truc. Je le sentais fourmiller sous ma peau comme des vers immondes, cherchant à se gorger complètement de mon essence comme une tique. Mon œil gauche me faisait aussi un mal de chien, chose que je comprenais pas du tout, malgré ma douleur.

A travers la souffrance, tout me parvenait de manière plus acérée, plus violente et intense. J'avais le regard brouillé, mais je voyais en même temps aussi clairement que si je m'étais tenue à quelques centimètres du docteur qui avait réussi à éviter les projectiles divers et variés et essayait de me calmer.

Bravo abruti ! Tu crois pas que moi aussi, j'ai envie de savoir où se trouve le bouton « arrêt » ?

C'était plus fort que moi. Je me suis mise à hurler comme une aliénée tandis que la douleur atteignait un nouveau pic. J'avais les yeux grands ouverts, maintenant, exorbités, presque et je sentais mes larmes brûlantes rouler sur mes joues sans pouvoir les contenir.

- Docteur ! Ses yeux…

- Je sais ! Calmants, maintenant ! Son rythme cardiaque est bien trop haut…

…

Putain, mais il venait, ce foutu calmant, oui ? Ils espéraient que j'allais me mettre à marcher toute seule, comme une grande fifille en bonne santé et aller le prendre moi-même dans leur poche, ou quoi ?

- Kara…

Je me suis crispée encore plus, si c'était possible, en reconnaissant dans le brouillard de douleur, cette voix qui se posait à mes oreilles d'un ton calme et ferme.

Teran.

- Arrête de pleurer, Kara… La douleur, ça finit toujours par s'évanouir…

- Je peux pas…

- Kara…

- **POURQUOI !? POURQUOI ON M'A ABANDONNE COMME UN DECHET !? C'EST-CE QUE JE SUIS, AU FOND, PAS VRAI ? C'EST CA ?**

- Non...

- **MENTEUR !**

Je me suis mise à hurler comme une possédée, parce que je voulais qu'une chose, une seule, c'est que l'espèce de sang noir qui suintait en moi et courait sous ma peau disparaisse, s'évanouisse…

- **TUE MOI !**

- Quoi ?

- **TUE MOI ! ARRÊTE MOI !**

Je savais que si j'étais complètement envahie par ce… truc, ça irait très mal pour tout le monde. Me demandez pas comment je le savais, je serais pas en mesure de vous le dire, parce que je ne le sais pas moi-même…

Je voyais presque plus rien, maintenant, mais j'ai senti Teran se redresser après m'avoir repoussé les cheveux en arrière. Il a dit quelque chose au médecin, puis s'est tourné vers moi et m'a soufflé :

- Je sais pas ce que tu as… Mais la Kara que je connais n'aurait jamais baissé les bras comme ça… Malgré tout ce que tu as pu dire avant…

Je me suis figée sur ces paroles, mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Même le bidule noir en moi semblait s'être arrêté, comme pour écouter.

Puis, alors que le silence régnait, j'ai senti comme une caresse sur mon front en sueur. Quelque chose de frais est passé sur mon visage, a effleuré mon nez, mes joues, mes lèvres, s'est attardé sur mon menton, puis s'est enroulé autour de ma main. Alors l'espèce de… corps étranger a commencé à refluer, même si je le sentais en colère et persévérant… Mais en vain. La douleur de mon œil gauche a reflué et s'est éteinte, ce qui avait été un véritable soulagement.

Je n'étais plus seule… J'avais eu Samuel, puis Teran, et Tepa, même si elle avait disparu peu après…puis Luke et Leïa étaient arrivés, bien que je ne les connaisse pas beaucoup… Ils avaient tous risqué leur vie pour moi, m'avaient permis de survivre à une opération très risquée… Et surtout…

Ma mère.

J'ai su, à cet instant, que pendant un temps, elle m'avait aimé et chéri. J'ignore ce qu'elle est devenue par la suite, mais lorsque je n'étais qu'une minuscule chose inoffensive (que je suis toujours d'ailleurs ! … Pourquoi tu secoues la tête comme ça, Lereniel ?), et qu'elle me prenait dans ses bras, je ressentais un sentiment de protection et de chaleur dont je retrouvais l'esquisse presque effacée ici… Même si son visage et son nom m'étaient toujours inconnus… Mais elle m'avait aimé.

Alors, épuisée, j'ai fait la première chose censée pour une personne sortant d'une opération qui avait failli lui coûter la vie pour ensuite faire une crise de nature complètement inconnue tout en faisant voler des objets à tort et à travers dans la salle.

J'ai perdu connaissance.

****0****0****0****

Bon, je dois l'avouer, j'étais pas au mieux de ma forme deux jours plus tard, mais mes progrès ont été fulgurants… Selon les toubibs, néanmoins.

Nan, parce que je me sentais comme un poisson débarrassé de ses arrêtes et prêt à aller dans la poêle à frire tête la première.

Vous m'avez compris.

Teran m'a quand même vachement aidé. Il était là à mon réveil. Il m'a aidé à manger les premiers repas qui n'étaient pas sous forme liquide, preuve qu'il m'avait pardonné la deuxième baffe de réveil que je lui avais donné, parce que j'étais persuadée qu'il m'avais tripoté pendant mon inconscience agitée, allez savoir pourquoi…

L'espèce de sensation que j'avais ressentie avant de sombrer dans le noir, j'ignore ce que c'était, et quelque part, je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en savoir plus. Comme si c'était suffisant pour moi de l'avoir senti me protéger… Contre moi-même.

- C'est bien que tu puisses marcher, maintenant, m'a lancé Teran avec un sourire tandis que ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent qui soufflait par la fenêtre sur la forêt de la lune de Yavin lui tombaient sur les yeux, Déjà que je suis content que tu aies arrêté de me vomir dessus chaque fois qu'on essayait de te faire manger quelque chose de plus solide que de la bouillie…

- Eh ! , ai-je protesté en fronçant les sourcils, Tu continues et je vais faire exprès de te vomir dessus ! Et copieusement, en plus !

- Y'a pas à dire ! Tu vas mieux !

- Espèce de…

- Kara ! Teran !

On s'est retournés en reconnaissant la voix de la princesse Leïa. Cette dernière était accompagnée d'un type aux cheveux gris et à l'air sévère, mais juste.

Genre Nouky le bûcheron canadien, quoi…

*Si, Lereniel, Nouky est un nom qui existe ! Je t'assure ! Bon, bon, sors pas le blaster, j'ai compris ! On peut même plus rigoler dans cette histoire…*

- Nous devons vous parler, a déclaré la princesse.

- Bin, vous l'avez déjà fait, mais vous pouvez le refaire…, ai-je lâché avec un sourire innocent.

Leïa a haussé les sourcils avec incompréhension, et les sourcils de Nou… du type qui l'accompagnait se sont froncés légèrement, tandis que je leur sortais ma plus belle gueule d'ange.

- Ouais…, a soupiré Teran en secouant lentement la tête, … Elle va mieux…

- C'est sérieux ! , s'est exclamée Leïa d'un ton ferme, c'est à propos de la liste que l'on a récupéré dans l'estomac de Kara…

- Quoi, elle s'est mise à mordre ?

- Kara !

- Bin quoi ?

- Nous l'avons confiée aux soins des espions Bothans, a déclaré Leïa avec la même tête qu'elle aurait utilisé pour nous annoncer que l'Empire allait nous tomber dessus d'un moment à l'autre pour nous vendre de la Marie Juana de force, … Vous êtes sûrs d'avoir eu accès aux informations de cette liste ?

- Sur ! Kara a contourné le code de sécurité en quelques minutes à peine ! , a fait Teran, J'avais moi-même jamais vu ça… Mais pourquoi une telle question ?

- Les spécialistes Bothans ont mis deux jours à venir à bout du code de protection.

Silence dans l'assemblée galactique.

Elle était sérieuse ? Deux jours ?

J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- Bin fallait m'appeler ! , ai-je lâché en pouffant intérieurement, Je vous l'aurais débloqué, votre truc !

- Oui, mais tu vois, Kara, je doute que les Bothans avaient envie de te voir vomir sur leurs machines ultraperformantes ou de tomber dans les pommes en plein milieu de la salle…

- Teran !

- La question n'est pas là ! , a coupé la princesse d'un ton sévère, Le général Rieekan sera plus à même de vous expliquer, je pense, pourquoi j'ai demandé confirmation d'une telle affirmation…

Alors Nouky s'appelait Rieekan ? Bon, bon, d'accord ! J'arrête avec Nouky !

Le général (Wouah ! Un haut gradé ! Je vous rappelle que j'aime pas les militaires…) a ouvert la bouche après quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles Teran m'a marché sur le pied parce qu'il m'avait vu ouvrir la bouche, prête à sortir quelque chose pour déstabiliser ce cher monsieur rebelle. Le pied rouge, je l'ai fusillé du regard, ce dernier promettant à Teran mille souffrances et douleurs, avant de faire attention à ce que l'autre avait commencé à dire.

- Ce n'est pas une liste ordinaire que vous nous avez ramené là, jeunes gens…

- Ah bon ?

Mon commentaire surpris aurait pu paraître authentique si il n'y avait pas eu un tout petit quelque chose dans l'intonation de ma voix qui avait fait tressaillir le sourcil gauche de Rieekan.

Comment ça s'appelait, déjà ?

Ah oui !

De l'ironie.

Ils nous prenaient vraiment pour des bébés, ou quoi ? Eh oh ! Qui avait failli y passer à cause de cette foutue liste, ici ? Qui avaient eu des Stormtroopers aux fesses pendant plusieurs courses poursuites qui nous avaient laissé sur le c***, Teran et moi ?

M'enfin bon, Rieekan avait compris, à voir sa réaction…

- Effectivement… Vous n'avez pas compris les codes qui défilaient en boucle, n'est ce pas ?

- Non.

- Eh bien… Ceci n'est autre qu'une liste très intéressante qui répertorie les noms de nombreux espions à la solde de l'empire disséminés dans nos rangs. Nous vous devons une fière chandelle, les enfants.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous pensiez que c'était quoi, la liste ? ;)**


	14. Ils vécurent heurNAN, c'est faux !

**Salut à tous ! Et oui, évidemment, en ce jour de StarWars, je n'ai pas manqué de ne pas vous poster la suite (et fin !) à temps ! Pourquoi cela n'étonne-t-il personne ?._. ... Bref ! Le dernier chapitre à la Kara, suivi de l'épilogue ! Mais je vous laisse lire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Préparations, contretemps et cérémonie : C'est la fiesta !

Choquée, je me suis laissée tomber sur le lit, tandis que Teran semblait particulièrement décidé à imiter un mérou au départ d'un cinq cents mètres haie.

Alors cette liste avait effectivement de l'importance, après tout… Mais à ce point ! Punaise, ils étaient vraiment « over confident », les impériaux, pour laisser une liste se balader comme ça dans la nature ! Waouh !

- Grâce à cette liste, a continué Rieekan, nous avons réussi à arrêter de nombreux espions à travers la Galaxie, mais une partie d'entre eux a réussi à s'enfuir… Nous avons informé les factions rebelles disséminées dans la Galaxie de leurs noms et du fait que l'Empire sait sans doute où sont les refuges les plus importants, car certains traîtres étaient parmi les hauts gradés… C'est une mauvaise, mais en même temps une bonne nouvelle, car ce danger là est écarté… pour l'instant. Néanmoins, nous allons devoir partir, car cet emplacement n'est plus sûr. Ils savent où nous sommes, après tout…

- Attendez une minute… Vous voulez dire que le machin là, qu'on a apporté… Ca avait tant de valeur que ça ?

- Eh bien, oui.

Je me suis tapée le front de ma main et j'ai poussé un gros soupir.

- J'aurais du la vendre, je savais que j'aurais du la vendre !

Devant les regards stupéfaits, surpris et courroucés qu'on m'a lancé alors, j'ai fais profil bas et je les ai rassurés.

- Nan, nan ! Je plaisantais, bien sûr ! C'est pas ma liste, après tout… Pourquoi en tirer profit ?

- … Vous voyagez avec des gens parfois étranges, princesse…, a répondu Rieekan avec un drôle d'air, Je ne dis pas cela pour Skywalker… Mais pour Solo et le Wookie… Ou encore ces deux enfants…

- Eh ! Me mettez pas dans le même sac qu'elle ! , a protesté Teran.

Pour qu'il se taise, je l'ai pincé. Très fort.

_Revenge of the Kara !_

- Bref ! Il faut que je voie où en sont les préparatifs de la cérémonie de demain, votre altesse… Bonne journée à vous, les enfants !

Je me suis retenue de lui tirer la langue. T'en foutrais, moi, des bonnes journées ! Ah, il était content, le bûcheron général, c'est pas lui qui avait failli claquer à cause d'un foutu bout de plastique et de métal ! Dites moi que c'était un complot ! Pas vrai, que c'était un complot ? Je n'étais qu'une victime dans l'histoire !

Apparemment peu encline à connaître mon état d'esprit en ébullition à cause de la convalescence (Chuis sure que c'est la faute au Bacta ! C'est vraiment un truc dégeulasse !) Leïa nous a adressé un joli sourire, puis nous a encore remerciés des risques qu'on avait pris avec cette liste si précieuse (Ouép ! D'autant plus qu'elle, elle avait attendu la cavalerie dans sa cellule pendant tout ce temps ! C'est pas elle qui s'est fait roussir les fesses à coups de blaster pendant tout le long du sauvetage/bordel/fuite de l'Etoile Noire !… _**Kara, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite tes conneries, c'est moi qui vais te roussir les fesses !**_ Bon, bon, d'accord ! J'ai compris !) avant de nous demander si on comptait assister à la cérémonie de récompense en l'honneur de Luke et de Han Solo, qui l'avait sauvé de justesse pendant la destruction de l'Etoile Noire. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, j'ai dit que j'irais. Teran aussi a accepté d'y aller, puis il a filé peu après, me laissant seule dans ma chambre d'hôpital dont je n'avais qu'une envie : sortir.

****0****0****0****

Didjuu !

Pourquoi les rebelles n'ont que des combinaisons en guise de vêtements ? C'est pas de la plongée que je veux aller faire, je veux me casser d'ici ! Avec un soupir, j'ai laissé tomber la énième combinaison noire sur mon lit et j'ai commencé à les fourrer dans le sac de voyage que l'Alliance m'avait fourni. Le soleil se couchait, teintant d'or et de pourpre la forêt qui s'étendait sous ma fenêtre entourée de bardeaux de métal rutilant.

Un vaisseau discret se chargerait de m'emmener sur la planète habitable la plus proche pour me permettre de prendre un transport qui m'emmènerait là où mon cœur me le chantait. Inutile de dire que j'étais un peu stressée, car pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée dans cette Galaxie de fous, je serais complètement seule. J'aurais espéré que Teran aurait pu m'accompagner et m'expliquer, me montrer son monde et se disputer avec moi comme on le faisait tout le temps, mais apparemment, il était fermement déterminé à rester au sein des rebelles. Mais moi, j'étais pas assez folle pour le suivre là dedans !

Non, j'allais trouver un moyen de retourner dans mon morne et terne univers, que je connaissais bien et que j'appréciais beaucoup moins que cet endroit, mais où on ne risquait pas continuellement sa vie pour ses opinions et avis sur les agissements du gouvernement.

D'un geste un peu brusque, j'ai fermé les poches extérieures de mon sac, ce qui a arraché un mouvement de la tête surpris de la part du droïde médecin non loin (Personnellement, je trouvais qu'il ressemblait à un malade sur son lit de mort…) mais je l'ai ignoré, en m'efforçant de me concentrer au maximum sur ce que j'étais en train de faire, n'oubliant pas de glisser l'hologramme de la femme Jedi dans le sac.

J'ai pas bronché lorsque les portes électroniques se sont brusquement fermées toutes seules, ni quand le droïde s'est désactivé d'un coup, sans raison apparente.

Mais j'ai cru frôler la crise cardiaque lorsque je me suis rendue compte qu'il y a avait quelqu'un juste derrière moi. D'un bon je me suis retournée…

Pour me retrouver face à un vieil homme.

Mais pas n'importe lequel.

C'était celui qui était mort dans l'Etoile Noire.

Il était mort.

Il était en face de moi.

…

Je délire complètement, c'est officiel !

- Ainsi donc, tu comptes vraiment partir, a-t-il fait d'un ton doux.

- Qui êtes vous ? , ai-je répliqué, Comment avez-vous…

Puis j'ai enfin remarqué.

Il était vraiment mort. Son corps semblait briller d'un éclat bleuté, irréel. Les contours de sa silhouette scintillaient de manière discrète, mais élégante, qui dénonçait sa nature de spectre. Mais apparemment, ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça, car il continuait de me sourire avec une gentillesse et une nostalgie d'une intensité que je n'avais jamais vu adressée à mon égard. Du coup, mon cœur, ce traître, s'est mis à accélérer.

- Vous êtes… Obiwan… Kenobi ? , ai-je soufflé avec hésitation.

- Luke t'a parlé de moi ?

- A peine, mais je sentais que vous... lui manquiez … Et il a prononcé votre nom, une fois, dans une discussion avec Leïa…

- Ah, Leïa ! , s'est-il exclamé avec un sourire élargi, Oui, je l'ai entrevu sur l'Etoile Noire… Elle a bien changé…

- Que faites vous ici ? , ai-je demandé.

Obiwan s'est avancé sans faire le moindre bruit et j'ai frissonné lorsqu'il est passé à coté de moi, car je ne sentais pas la présence d'un corps solide et que ça me troublait. Le vieil homme/fantôme/esprit/corps astral ou ce que vous voulez, s'est assis sur mon lit sans aucune gêne, mais je m'en fichais un peu à ce moment là. Je me suis tout naturellement assise à coté de lui et j'ai attendu qu'il commence, parce qu'une chose est sure, il n'était pas venu ici, au risque de rendre fou n'importe quel chamane ou invocateur du dimanche comme il y en avait sur Terre, pour me taper la causette sur la pluie et le beau temps sur telle ou telle planète de cette Galaxie !

- Je suis venu te poser une question, a-t-il répondu.

- Je vous en prie.

- Pourquoi veux tu partir ?

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour lui répondre du tac au tac, mais quelque chose m'a soufflé qu'il n'apprécierait peut être pas ma réponse à sa juste valeur.

- … Parce que…

Puis j'ai marmonné quelque chose d'inintelligible en regardant ailleurs.

- Pardon ? , a fait Obiwan en se penchant vers moi, Je n'ai pas entendu.

« _Vieux croûton miteux !_ », me suis-je dis en grinçant des dents.

- Parce que j'ai peur ! , ai-je craché finalement.

Obiwan a eu l'air satisfait. J'ai failli lui tirer la langue. Les mots avaient été durs à sortir, mais je me suis aperçue que maintenant qu'ils étaient dits, je pouvais regarder la réalité en face.

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur de défendre ces idéaux, m'a expliqué le papy astral d'un ton de professeur, Tu pourrais faire tellement plus pour les rebelles que leur apporter une liste leur donnant les noms d'espions impériaux… Tu es née dans ce but !

- Vous ne me connaissez même pas ! , ai-je répliqué en me levant d'un bond, Qui vous dis que j'ai forcément envie de tout ça ? Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'on me fiche la paix ! J'ai suffisamment souffert du regard et du contact des autres !

- Pourtant, tu aurais voulu que Teran t'accompagne dans ton exil volontaire.

Je me suis figée et j'ai distinctement senti le sang se retirer de mon visage.

- Co… Comment… ?

- Tes sentiments et tes émotions te trahissent, Kara. Teran est un ami cher à ton cœur, je dirais même le seul que tu considères comme un ami ! Mais ici, tu peux développer tant d'amitiés au lieu de te renfermer sur toi-même… Regarde donc la carapace que tu t'es forgée, persuadée que tous dans ce monde, comme dans celui d'où tu viens, te voulaient du mal !

- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! , me suis-je exclamée d'un ton outré, Pourquoi me parlez vous de cela ?

- Parce que c'est de cela exactement dont tu as peur. Du contact des autres. De l'affection qu'on peut te porter. Cette affection qui t'as manqué durant toute ta vie… Tu es comme un livre ouvert à la bonne page, Kara, m'a-t-il sorti en voyant mon air bouche bée, Et ici, tu peux… comment dire… rattraper le temps perdu.

Je n'ai rien dit, parce que rien ne me venait en tête à ce moment précis. En fait si, mais j'ignorais si c'était les injures que je devais lui lancer à la figure ou les questions qui se pressaient sans queue ni tête en moi qui devaient venir les premières.

Finalement, j'en ai eu marre, une fois de plus :

- Je… Vous… RAAAH ! Vous m'énervez, tous ! Si je suis si indispensable que ça, ils devraient m'attacher à un poteau et me laisser là jusqu'à ce que je crie grâce ! S'ils voulaient vraiment de moi, vous pensez pas qu'ils me l'auraient dit ?

Obiwan a secoué la tête avec son éternel sourire doux. Pas moyen de le faire sortir de ses gonds, celui là, tiens !

- Kara… Tout ne se demande pas avec des mots… Et ils ne sont pas l'Empire. Ils ne te retiendront pas si tu ne le souhaites pas, mais je te garantis qu'ils te regretteront. Tes sautes d'humeur, ta langue acérée et ton caractère ont déjà fait le tour de la base et il n'y a personne qui ne connaisse pas celle qui a risqué sa vie pour leur amener cette précieuse liste…

J'ai froncé les sourcils pour dissimuler ma gêne.

- Comment vous savez ça, vous ?

- J'ai des oreilles.

- Vous êtes mort.

- J'ai quand même gardé mes oreilles.

- Mais vous êtes mort. Ca vous gêne pas d'écouter les conversations des autres ?

- Non. Plus depuis bien longtemps.

Je n'ai rien dit, mais j'ai croisé les bras et je l'ai fixé de mon air le plus buté possible. Rien à faire, il a gardé son sourire, puis il s'est levé. Le lit n'était même pas défait.

- Je vais te laisser, à présent. Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit, et évite de parler de moi à Luke. Il est encore trop blessé par ma mort pour savoir que je peux le revoir, mais je lui apparaîtrais bientôt. N'en parle à personne, tu m'as compris ?

- Oui, oui, je vous ai compris, super papy astral ! Maintenant, est ce que vous pouvez me laisser, s'il vous plait ?

Obiwan a commencé à s'effacer juste en face de moi, devenant de plus en plus transparent, mais il continuait à me regarder de ses yeux au regard intense qui me faisait penser au faisceau d'un rayon « X ». Juste avant de disparaître complètement, il m'a soufflé :

- Il n'y a pas à dire, tu es vraiment le portrait craché de ta mère.

****0****0****0****

Presque tous les rebelles de la base étaient rassemblés dans la grande salle du trône, attendant les héros du jour, j'ai nommé Luke Skywalker et Han Solo. Sur l'estrade du fond, là où se tenait jadis le fauteuil du roi, la princesse Leïa, les plus hauts gradés et les maîtres de cérémonie qui tenaient les médailles à décerner attendaient les deux hommes et la peluche géante que j'avais appris s'appeler un Wookie.

Teran et moi, on se tenait un peu en retrait, à coté de la princesse. Allez savoir pourquoi, ils avaient insisté pour m'engoncer dans une robe. Oui, une robe ! Après toutes les combinaisons que j'avais fourré dans mon sac, la veille, j'avais pensé qu'une de ces maudites tenues suffiraient pour la cérémonie. Mais apparemment, c'était pas selon les goûts de Leïa, qui m'a littéralement fait traîner dans sa suite pour me prêter l'une de ses robes, rajustée à ma taille à la va-vite, même si on ne se faisait pas grand mal question hauteur toutes les deux. Puis je me suis fais tirer les cheveux pour les démêler « correctement », d'après les deux servantes de la princesse (moi qui me demandais comment elle faisait pour avoir deux pains aux raisins sur les oreilles en guise de coiffure…) qui m'ont coiffée en une multitude de tresses attachées en queue de cheval par une plus épaisse qui me picotaient encore le cuir chevelu. Je me suis étonnée qu'elles arrivent à un tel résultat avec la taille de mes cheveux, même s'ils ne sont pas les plus courts au monde… Bon, je rechignais à l'avouer, mais elle avait fait un petit miracle. Peut être que mes cheveux n'étaient pas complètement perdus, après tout…

Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, on attendait maintenant que ces deux messieurs et cette… chose non épilée qu'était Chewbacca (très gentille, au demeurant, même si je parlais pas le langage des « Grraaa » et des « Aouh ! ») arrivent jusqu'à nous, les joues rouges (pas pour Chewie, hein !) et les yeux brillants. Ils se sont arrêtés sur la dernière marche avant de poser pied sur l'estrade et j'ai regardé Leïa s'avancer et les fixer tous les deux en souriant, heureuse. Ouép, pas de doute, elle était jolie quand elle le voulait ! Il faut dire qu'avec sa robe blanche et ses cheveux pour une fois coiffés de manière intelligente (pas comme lorsqu'on a envie de bouffer les pains aux raisins qui lui servent de chignon ! Bon, d'accord, j'arrête, je sais que je l'ai déjà faite, cette blague !) qui ressemblait à la mienne, mais en plus haut et plus…euh...conique (- -'). Elle a tendu la première médaille et l'a passée autour du cou de Luke qui semblait être le plus heureux du monde, puis a Han qui lui a fait un clin d'œil malin.

Oh, le vieux jeu, quoi !

Les deux ne se sont pas retournés tout de suite, mais nous ont ensuite regardé, Teran et moi. En fait, toute la salle s'est mise à nous fixer des yeux, ce qui faisaient beaucoup de regards posés sur nous.

J'avais pensé à voix haute ou quoi ?

Mais Leïa nous a fait un grand sourire et nous a invité à venir devant elle. Un grand silence, à peine troublé par des murmures dans l'immense salle, s'est installé dans la pièce.

- Tu sais ce qu'on doit faire ? , m'a demandé Teran avec hésitation en me chuchotant à l'oreille.

- Non… Mais peut être qu'on devrait y aller…

On s'est alors avancés et on a remplacé Luke et Han sur la dernière marche de l'estrade. Leïa nous a regardé d'un air grave, a posé ses mains sur nos épaules, puis s'est adressée à la salle toute entière :

- Nous ne célébrons pas que le courage de ceux qui ont détruit l'infâme Etoile Noire de l'Empereur aujourd'hui, mais également celui de deux jeunes gens, plus jeunes que personne d'autre ici, mais également plus braves que les plus braves. Ces deux personnes ont risqué leurs vies pour nous fournir de quoi purifier l'Alliance des graines du chaos qui la gangrenaient à notre insu en nous apportant une liste de documents précieux, tant à nos yeux qu'à ceux de notre tyrannique ennemi. Aujourd'hui donc, Kara D. et Teran Selace, je tiens, au nom de toute la Rébellion, à vous remercier pour les risques que vous avez pris.

Puis elle s'empara de deux autres médailles et les passa à notre cou avant de nous faire signe de nous tourner vers le public. J'avais la tête qui tournait. Elle me félicitait pour avoir failli mourir ? Elle félicitait Teran pour quelque chose qui lui avait valu la perte de sa mère ?

Non…

Elle nous félicitait pour avoir montré le courage à toute la Galaxie.

Le tonnerre d'applaudissements qui a résonné longuement dans la salle m'a fait venir les larmes aux yeux, mais je les ai essuyé vite fait bien fait. Teran aussi était ému, mais lui, c'est un garçon, et il a fait semblant de rien, même si ses yeux étaient plus brillants que d'habitude. Je l'ai serré par l'épaule, Luke a fait de même avec moi ainsi que Han avec lui et je me suis retrouvée dans une accolade puissante avec des héros de la Rébellion, des personnages censés être fictifs, mais qui, à ce moment précis, avaient plus de force et de présence que n'importe qui d'autre au monde pour moi.

Sous les applaudissements qui n'en finissaient pas, Teran m'a glissé :

- Tu pars après ça ?

- …Dans quelques années, peut être…, j'ai répondu évasivement.

- Kara !

J'ai souri en voyant l'air ahuri de Teran, puis il a souri lui aussi.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

J'ai bougonné :

- Disons que j'avais peut être un peu trop tendance à voir le mauvais coté des choses…

- Et comment !

Je l'ai fusillé du regard, mais sans réelle méchanceté. Il m'a alors fait un clin d'œil, plus discret que celui de Han à la princesse.

- C'est un jour dont on se rappellera...

J'ai eu une pensée triste pour les rebelles qui allaient dorénavant devoir me supporter, puis j'ai déclaré mes condoléances aux impériaux qui, je le sentais, allaient en morfler avec moi dans les temps qui viennent !

- Tu l'as dit, bouffi !

* * *

**C'est toujours triste quand on voit la fin d'une histoire arriver... Mais en même temps non, car elle n'est pas finie, justement ! Non seulement il y a l'épilogue, qui va suivre juste après (parce que quand même... !) mais aussi parce que comme c'est toujours plus drôle comme ça, vous pouvez retrouver les âneries de Kara et de Teran dans le deuxième tome : Black Shadows, que je vais bientôt commencer à poster (Il est bien avancé, le coco ! ^^), situé, roulement de tambour, pendant "L'Empire contre-attaque" ! :3 Alors, ça vous tente ou pas ?**

**Kara : Moi, perso... Vu combien tu me paies...**

**T'as quelque chose à ajouter, peut être ?**

**Kara : ...Oui... GEORGES LUCAS, IL PAIE BEAUCOUP MIEUX SES ACTEURS !**

***Sblarf***

**...On disait ?**

**Oui ! Je vous poste donc l'épilogue tout de suite ! Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de l'histoire par reviews, please ! Et merci d'avoir lu ! :D**


	15. Epilogue

**En avant pour l'Epilogue de cette histoire !... Comment ça, on connait tous le personnage ? Nan, nan, je vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler ! ;)**

**Tremblez devant le Coté Obscur !**

* * *

Epilogue…

Le chasseur TIE solitaire fila en sifflant en direction du croiseur impérial qui voguait paresseusement en compagnie d'un vaisseau transporteur d'esclaves près d'une planète à moitié recouverte d'épais nuages à travers lesquels apparaissaient des nuances de vert et de bleu sombre, dans la bordure intérieure de la Galaxie. On laissa passer ce petit vaisseau d'attaque sans poser aucune question, à moins que l'imprudent qui s'y serait risqué n'ait eu envie de perdre la vie subitement.

Avec un dernier chuintement, l'appareil impérial se posa sur l'une des nombreuses pistes d'atterrissage, sur laquelle régnait une certaine agitation et un profond malaise. Des soldats en blanc se rangèrent en vitesse au garde à vous, arme au poing et regard lointain, et les officiers les rejoignirent en les imitant, bientôt suivis par le commandant du vaisseau, un homme nerveux et à l'air angoissé.

En même temps, qui ne serait pas angoissé par ce visiteur ?

Précédé de sa respiration sifflante, le seigneur Sith Dark Vador extirpa son imposante silhouette du chasseur et s'avança d'un pas vif dans un tourbillon de cape noire sans accorder la moindre attention aux soldats et officiers venus l'accueillir. Il semblait d'une humeur particulièrement massacrante, si l'on croyait l'état des objets de métal les plus fragiles présents qui se tordaient et se recroquevillaient en lâchant des étincelles pour certains. Les plus impressionnables des officiers paraissaient à deux doigts de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou, mais Vador ne s'en souciait guère, pas plus que la présence du commandant Redik ne l'importait.

Avant que ce dernier n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue d'une voix tremblante, Vador, sans même le regarder, leva la main.

- Dispensez moi de vos mièvreries, commandant. Transmettez au réseau impérial de recherches de l'Ubiqtorat que je veux le nom du pilote qui a détruit l'Etoile Noire le plus rapidement possible. Utilisez tous les moyens nécessaires. Et je veux aussi le nom de ces deux enfants qui se sont enfuis de la station avant sa destruction et qui sont responsable du vol de la liste d'espions au sein de la Rébellion.

N'osant rien ajouter, Redik s'inclina avec rapidité et disparut à toute vitesse pour obéir aux ordres du protégé de l'empereur.

Pas question que Vador passe pour un imbécile ! Il ne le permettrait jamais et tenait à régler lui-même son compte à cet arrogant rebelle, tout comme le fait que deux enfants aient réussi à s'échapper de la station spatiale de combat la plus optimale jamais construite après avoir fait sauter la salle des Archives était un affront qu'il avait rendu personnel.

****0****0****0****

Il ne fallut que quelques jours à peine aux services secrets impériaux du redoutable Ubiqtorat pour trouver les identités des malheureux qui avaient mis le seigneur Sith en colère. L'information, classée confidentielle et secret impérial, fut transmise à son demandeur dans les plus brefs délais suivant sa découverte.

Dans sa chambre obscure, à bord de son super destroyer interstellaire, Vador reçut les données avec une impatience qui lui était désormais habituelle et familière. D'un simple bouton, il fit apparaître sur l'écran les informations qu'il avait demandé.

Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Si l'identité de Teran Selace, un jeune homme originaire de Tatooine, âgé de quinze ans et aujourd'hui membre de la Rébellion après avoir été arrêté pour vol d'informations confidentielles ne l'intéressait pas tant que cela, les deux autres identités qu'il avait demandé agirent comme un soudain coup de tonnerre. Son cœur, enrobé de métal et rongé par le coté obscur, rata un battement lorsqu'il fixa son regard sur le visage d'un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus de dix-neuf ans appelé Luke Skywalker.

Le pilote responsable de la destruction de l'Etoile Noire.

Il était…

C'était impossible ! Comment cela pouvait-il être vrai ? C'était un complot ! Une manipulation de la part de son ancien maître, Obi-Wan !

Ce nom…

Son âge…

Ce visage…

Son fils.

Encore chamboulé, Vador crut vraiment que le passé le rattrapait lorsqu'il examina la dernière fiche, celle d'une fille.

C'était la jeune fille, presque encore une fillette, qu'il avait aperçu après avoir tué Obi-Wan, juste avant la fuite des rebelles vers Yavin IV. Dans son souvenir, elle était très mal en point et couverte de sang…

Mais elle avait utilisé la Force.

Tous ces troubles dans cette dernière… Ces chamboulements, ces agitations… En voyant les preuves qui s'étalaient sur l'écran sous ses yeux, il comprenait mieux, à présent.

Beaucoup de choses lui avaient été dissimulées, tant par ses anciens pairs Jedis que par son maître… Mais même si les yeux de l'enfant étaient différents, il aurait reconnu cette crinière de cheveux noirs et cet air farouche entre mille… Car c'était lui qui y avait mis fin d'un coup de sabre laser.

- Kachirii…

* * *

**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews, mis cette histoire en favoris, en suivi, ou même qui ont tout simplement lu. C'est toujours ce que cherchera un écrivain ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et que vous viendrez lire la suite qui sera bientôt disponible : "Pour l'Avenir d'une Galaxie Lointaine, Tome 2 : Black Shadows".**

**Merci, encore un milliard de fois, et que la Force soit avec vous ! (Oui, victory ! J'ai pu le placer ! MOUAHAHAHAHA!)**


End file.
